Twenty Five Days
by JessieWills
Summary: Castle and Beckett prepare for Christmas and they have 25 days until the big day but with work, past issues and Alexis still not comfortable with the new relationship, it isn't going to be as easy as the couple think to celebrate the holiday together for the first time. Disclaimer: I don't own Castle, I wish I did but I don't and that makes me want to cry sometimes!
1. 1st December

**1****st**** December **

"Please come with me, please, please, please," Rick begged as he sat beside Kate's desk and stared at her, the brunette rolling her eyes as she took a sip of her coffee and turned to look at him, seeing the excitement that was covering his face as he began to fidget in the chair. "If you're not there to help me choose a tree, I might buy a huge tree that doesn't even fit in the loft and then I'll have to buy another one and end up spending loads of money on trees and I'll be murdering the environment because you wouldn't come and help me," he declared as she groaned, putting her now empty mug down on her desk before staring at her watch in silence, observing the time. She could leave now, they were already working late and even though her boyfriend was one of the most amazing people in her life she was currently on planning how to kill him for being his usual nightmarish self. "And it's for when Alexis comes home from her mom's, how amazing it would it be for her to come to find a winter wonderland in her home?" he declared as Kate stood up and pulled her jacket on before looking down at her boyfriend.

"Let's go and buy a tree then Castle," she smiled weakly, sliding her cell phone into her pocket as Rick stood up and pulled his own jacket before following her into the elevator, his smile continuing to grow as he practically jumped up and down beside her as they waited to reach the garage. "Castle, stop it," she warned, the writer slowly stopping his movements as she began to play with her lip. "How's Alexis enjoying her time with her mom anyway?" Kate asked, trying to start a conversation that didn't revolve around Christmas. Rick had gone Christmas crazy recently with present buying and plans for the day and when to decorate and it had overwhelmed her. She hadn't celebrated Christmas in what felt like forever and here she was with her child like boyfriend who was about to take her to find a tree to decorate his loft when she barely acknowledged Christmas on the actual day!

"She's enjoying the sun and the occasional shopping trip but Meredith is being typical Meredith," he admitted as Kate nodded, unlocking her car before sliding inside the vehicle and watching as he climbed into the passenger seat. "I think she's looking forward to coming home soon actually," Rick declared, the brunette nodding as she reversed out of the space and began to drive away from the precinct, knowing that Rick would want to find the perfect tree and decorate it in that evening, meaning she wouldn't get any alone time. She seemed to spend most of her evenings with him now, not always because of their physical needs for each other but because they enjoyed each other's company and were happy lying on his couch with a good movie and a Chinese takeout after a hard case. "Do you have plans for Christmas Kate?" he asked, looking at her as she shrugged, knowing her father wouldn't celebrate Christmas, similar to all the years since her mother's death. "You could spend Christmas with us, both of you could if you want," he admitted as Kate bit into her lip, trying to think of what to say as she began to drive towards the place where Rick had told her he got his tree from every year. "It would be nice to see your dad again," he admitted.

"You really want us to come over for Christmas Rick?" she asked quietly, knowing that holidays were extremely family filled events at the Castle household. "Isn't it just for your family?" she questioned as he shrugged and smiled across at her, knowing that she was worried about the holidays. He knew she struggled with family holidays where other people enjoyed spending time with love ones and she was forced to remember the woman she'd lost forever and the father who had struggled for years.

"You're family Kate," he said simply, watching as she parked the car. Leaning across once the vehicle had stop, Rick smiled as he found her lips and quickly kissed him, unable to stop himself from smiling as she began to respond to his kiss. "You're my girlfriend and I love you and I would love it if you'd come and join us for Christmas and your father is welcomed too because he's your family so he's mine too," he declared, her head nodding as she slowly climbed out of the vehicle and wrapped her arms around her body, trying to warm herself as the cold breeze hit her. "Want to come and snuggle?" he asked, a laugh leaving her lips as he held his arms out, offering her the warmth and security of his hold as she slowly fell silent, not knowing what to say. "Come on, no one will see us Kate, it's a huge place and everyone important knows we're together anyway so why can't we cuddle in public?" he smiled as she slowly moved towards him and allowed him to wrap his arm around her hips before they approached the trees, the writer's excitement building as he stared at all the different sizes of trees, already excited about Christmas even though it had just turned December and the day was practically a month away.

"How big a tree do you want Castle?" she asked as she stared up at him for a moment, walking past a couple with their young children who were jumping excitedly around a particular tree.

"Something big, I need to make a statement with this tree," he declared, her eyes rolling as they walked past the smaller trees and towards the larger trees that Kate knew he was desperate to have. Hearing him gasp before he quickly moved ahead of her, Kate laughed as he stood beside one of the largest trees in the area, her eyes rolling as he stared up at it. "This is it, this is the one," he stated as she nodded slowly, his arms wrapping around her before he kissed her quickly, a laugh leaving her lips as she turned to look at it for a moment.

"It's huge though Castle," she commented as he nodded and laughed, his excitement growing more now that he had his tree even though Kate was giving him that look of disapproval.

XOOXOXOXXOOXOXOO

"This is cute," Kate smiled as she stared at the snowman decoration that she'd taken out of the box he'd carried into the living room moments ago. They'd had help bringing the tree into the loft and it now stood proudly where it could be seen from everywhere in the downstairs of the apartment, especially from the front door when you entered the loft. She had to admit it looked amazing in his home by the window with the city lights shining behind it!

"Alexis bought it when she went abroad with mother on their first proper holiday alone together. There was an all year Christmas shop near where they were staying and she fell in love with the snowman even though they went on holiday in July," Rick admitted as Kate smiled and slowly placed it onto the tree, unable to stop herself from smiling at the story each decoration had. "Mother bought this one however," Rick admitted as he lifted out a golden shoe decoration, Kate laughing at the decoration that screamed Martha.

"They're beautiful Rick," Kate admitted quietly as she looked down at the collection that filled the large box, an obvious collection of both Castle's and the Rodgers family. "I love them," she admitted, lifting out a set of homemade snowflakes as Rick smiled at them, her interest growing as she looked at the way he was looking at her. "Tell me," she said quietly as she moved to sit down on the couch as he joined her and took hold of one of the snowflakes.

"I made these with Alexis, they were the first decorations we made together, I'm amazed they've survived this long," he declared as Kate nodded and watched his fingers run across the glitter covered snowflakes as she bit into her lip. "She was around two and she had seen someone making decorations on the television and she was desperate to make some so we sat down and the whole place ended up covered in glitter," he laughed, the brunette sighing as she saw the sadness that was starting to cover his face as he clung onto the decoration.

"You miss her," Kate said quietly as he nodded and rested the decoration on the side before she wrapped her arms around him and pressed a kiss into his hair, not knowing what else to say. "She'll be home soon," Kate mumbled, holding him as he remained perfectly silent. "It's been a long time but she'll be home soon and she'll be so happy to see you and Martha and spend Christmas with you," Kate declared, trying to make him smile again as he remained close to her.

"I hate that she's growing up, I hate that my baby is growing up," he admitted as Kate laughed and ran her fingers through his hair before moving away to stand. "Where are you going?" he asked, falling silent when she leant down and pressed a kiss to his lips before moving away into the kitchen, returning a few moments later with two mugs of hot chocolate in her hands while she held a box under her arm protectively. "What's that?" he questioned, taking the hot chocolate from her before she cuddled into the corner of the couch before resting on the box on her lap. "Tell me," he declared, her eyes rolling as she slowly removed the lid and stared at the box of decorations that she'd brought from her own home when they'd driven past so she could collect some clothes for that night.

"These are my decorations," she said quietly as he stared in amazement as she lifted out her own decorations from her childhood, her smile growing weakly as the writer slowly moved closer to stare down at the selection. "I've been keeping them for years but we've never had a tree," Kate admitted as he slowly lifted out a snow globe, his smile growing as he stared at the three Beckett names that were engraved into the base of it . "We used to collect them, mom was obsessed with them but this was our only Christmas one," she explained as Rick nodded. "She found it around my first Christmas and bought it so there would be one especially for my first Christmas," Kate declared as Rick turned it upside down before turning it up right to see the white snow falling. "It's the only one I have left actually," she admitted sadly.

"Why?" he asked.

"Dad was drunk one night and he decided he was going to get rid of mom's things, he thought it would make everything easier, so he threw them into the box and tried to bin them but he dropped the box and they smashed and that's where I found them the following day, this was the only one that survived," she said quietly as he rested his mug onto the table and wrapped his arms around her as she cuddled into his side. "I want you to have these," she admitted as he looked down at her.

"Why?" he asked, wanting her to be completely certain about her decision before they started to arrange her decorations to mix in with his own selection of family decorations.

"Because this is me joining your life Rick and showing that I'm ready to do the whole family thing," she said quietly as her fingers laced with his before standing up and leading her towards the fire place while he held the snow globe in his hand, clinging onto it in order so he didn't break it. This was her last memory of her mother's collection and he wasn't going to risk breaking it and probably ending their relationship by destroying it. Placing the snow globe onto the shelf, Rick smiled as Kate stared at it for a moment, her finger running across the glass as Rick watched her for a moment in complete silence while his arms wrapped around her to keep her close for a moment.

"This is me accepting you into our family," he said quietly as she remained silent, staring at her mother's snow globe that stood proudly between images of Rick and Alexis and random belongings of the Castle's that covered the shelf. "Want to finish the tree and then order some Chinese and snuggle in bed?" he asked as she nodded and approached their decorations, smiling across at him as they began to decorate the tree in a comfortable silence, excitement covering the writer's face as they moved away to stare at their perfectly decorated Christmas tree. "Do you want to turn the lights on?" he questioned.

"Why don't we leave it until Alexis gets home? Do it with her here?" she questioned as Rick nodded, smiling down at her before he kissed her gently and smile against her lips, loving that she took his daughter into consideration. "Happy first of December," she said quietly as Rick nodded and kissed her again, her arms wrapping around his neck as she deepened the kiss, her fingers running through his hair as he kept her close to her. "Want to skip the Chinese?" she asked.

"Yes," he stated, a laugh leaving her lips as she walked towards his office while Rick remained still for a moment, turning to look at the tree for a moment. This was definitely the best Christmas tree yet because it was their tree! It was Kate's tree and his tree and their family's tree and he loved it more than anything.

"Richard Castle, if you want to be the one to take my clothes off you'll get in here right now," Kate called out as he smiled, unable to stop himself from thinking that Christmas had come early for him this year!

**This is my first Christmas fic so I really hope you enjoy it so please review and I will update again tomorrow if you enjoyed this as it's a story which will be updated every day until Christmas day. Also anything you'd like to see in this story do tell me and I'll try and fit it in because this is my Christmas present to you for being amazing in responding to my stories and also amazing Castle fans. **


	2. 2nd December

**2****nd**** December **

Stepping out of the en-suite now dressed for work, Kate sighed as she stared down at her watch to see that it was only three am! It was completely dark outside and she could hear Rick's gentle breathing from the bed where she desperately wanted to return too and cuddle back into his warm arms of security. Approaching the bed in complete silence, Kate bit into her lip before leaning down and pressing a kiss to Rick's forehead, smiling weakly when Rick began to move before looking at her and reaching across to turn on the bedside lamp.

"We have a case?" Rick asked quickly as Kate nodded and stared at him for a moment, watching as he pulled the duvet away from his body and streched.

"You should stay, get some more sleep Castle," she mumbled as he shook his head and stood up before pressing a kiss into her dark hair and moving towards his wardrobe, collecting his clothing before disappearing into the en-suite, her eyes rolling as she slid on her shoes and waited for him to reappear. Hearing the door open, Kate smiled as he walked over, completely dressed, before kissing her and moving towards the window and opening it slightly to feel the chill outside. "Cold?" she asked as he nodded and turned around to face her before they quietly walked out the room, his arms moving around her as they reached the front door and she grabbed her jacket while the writer took hold of her scarf, confusion covering her face as he reached across and began to wrap it around her neck before pressing a kiss to her nose. "What are you doing Castle?" she asked quietly.

"Can't let my girlfriend get cold," he admitted, a small smile covering her face as the writer took her gloves out of her jacket pocket, a smile covering her face as he passed them to her. "Do you want a hat as well?" he asked as she rolled her eyes before shaking her head and moving to cuddle into his arms as he held her for a moment. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, you're just wonderful," she admitted as he laughed and pressed a kiss into his hair, both of them stopping when they heard the front door open and Martha almost fall into the apartment.

"Hello darlings," the redhead smiled as she looked at them. "Off to fight crime?" she asked as the couple nodded and stared at her in complete silence.

"Off to bed mother?" Rick asked, unable to stop the smile that was covering his face as the older woman nodded and waved at them before disappearing into the darkness of the apartment. Hearing something smash, Kate laughed as Rick tensed, her arms wrapping around him as they waited to hear something. "Mother?" Rick asked, his tone full of frustration as Kate bit into her lip to stop herself from laughing at the whole situation.

"I will pay for whatever I broke now goodnight darlings, have fun doing whatever you do," Martha declared before her footsteps were heard on the stairs and Rick groaned and buried his face into Kate's cherry scented hair, seeking the comfort it gave him.

"We should go," Kate said quietly as he nodded and moved away from her, pulling his own jacket on before looking across at his girlfriend who was holding onto his striped scarf. "I don't want you to get cold either," she admitted, wrapping it around his neck before kissing him quickly, his arms wrapping around her body as they remained perfectly still. "We're never going to leave if you keep cuddling me," Kate declared as the writer shrugged, her eyes rolling as they remained close together. "We can't be late, everyone will think we were having a quickie," she moaned as Rick shrugged, moaning when she moved away from him and approached the door of the apartment in complete silence, the writer following her as she unlocked the door and stepped outside.

XOXOXOXXOXOXO

"Well that was simple," Rick moaned as he collapsed into the chair beside Kate's desk and stare at the paperwork that the brunette was currently working on. "Why didn't he just sit with the body instead of just walking into the precinct two hours after we found the body?" he asked quickly as Kate shrugged, remembering the emotional man who'd entered the precinct and explained that he'd killed the young man they'd discovered earlier that day in an alley. "Case closed, let's go and get something to drink and return to bed," Rick declared as Kate shook her head and stared at him for a moment.

"Rick, this relationship is more than just going back to bed," Kate explained as Rick nodded and smiled at her. "And I need to do some paperwork today, try and get it done before I have my Christmas holidays," she admitted as Rick stood up and rested his hands on her shoulder as she groaned and shut her eyes for a moment, allowing him to massage her shoulders as she smiled weakly and allowed herself to enjoy the feeling.

"Mr Castle," a voice announced as Rick stopped, Kate's eyes opening as she turned her head to see Gates standing behind them, staring at them with her arms crossed. "Can I have a word with you two in my office?" she declared, walking towards her office before the writer looked down at Kate who was biting into her lip, not knowing what to say.

"We'll be okay," Rick said quietly as she stood up and approached the Captain's office, Rick following in silence as they stepped into the office and stood silently as the Captain stared at them from the seat behind her desk.

"Detective Beckett, Mr Castle," Gates announced, her voice making them both stand straighter as their fingers brushed against each other's. "Mr Castle, would you like to explain to me why you were touching Detective Beckett in the middle of my precinct?" she asked as Rick remained silent for a moment.

"Her shoulders hurt and my daughter says I'm good at massaging," he shrugged as the brunette tried not to groan, knowing that Gates wouldn't believe his excuse. "I don't want New York's finniest fighting crime in pain," he continued, stopping when Kate glared across at him in silence.

"Rick shut up," Kate said quietly.

"Mr Castle, I would like you to leave my precinct," she announced as the writer remained silent for a moment, not knowing what to say as Kate stood beside him. "There are strict rules about co-workers being in a relationship and I would like you to leave my precinct before you do anything else that goes against the rules of the NYPD," she declared as Rick nodded slowly, knowing better than to fight with the brunette. "You shouldn't even be here in the first place and I won't keep you in my department when you're more of a hindrance than a help," she said angrily as Rick slowly walked out of the room while Kate glared at the older woman. "Is there anything else Detective?" she asked as Kate stared at her, trying to calm herself down before she said something that would end up with her losing her job.

"I don't think you understand how much Richard Castle does for this department," Kate declared as she looked out of the window to see Rick pulling his jacket on. "And do you know what? We've been in a relationship for months and it hasn't got in the way of our work at all so don't you dare say that the fact that Richard Castle and I being in a relationship is getting in the way of our work," she declared before storming out of the office and shutting the door behind her to approach her desk. "Castle, let's go and do something fun, I don't care about paperwork right now," Kate declared, grabbing her jacket and scarf as Rick nodded and looked across to see Gates glaring at them from her seat.

"What happened?" Rick asked as they stepped into the elevator a few seconds later.

"If I hadn't left then, I would have said something that would have cost me my job," she declared as Rick nodded and smiled across at her, laughing when she moved towards him and pressed her lips to his and ran her fingers through his hair. "You'll be back," she promised as he shrugged and kissed her gently, not caring about the precinct when she was in his arms. "I won't let her take my partner away, I won't let her just kick you out of here even if I have to go and talk to the mayor myself," she promised before they stepped out of the elevator, the writer amazed that Kate Beckett was leaving the precinct early when she wasn't supposed too.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"You were a cute child," Kate admitted quietly as they sat on the floor next to the Christmas tree, her back resting against his chest as she stared at the image of him as a young child beside his mother, her smile continuing to grow as she flicked through the album to see Richard Castle growing up in the images in front of her. "She was so small," Kate said quietly as Rick smiled at her in shock, not knowing what to say as they stared down at the image of him proudly holding a new born Alexis in his arms with the largest smile covering his face as he looked down at his daughter.

"The best day of my life," he admitted as Kate nodded and stared at the baby girl with a small amount of red hair that covered her head. "She was always going to be a strong redhead, the moment I saw her I knew she was going to be my pumpkin," he declared as Kate nodded and turned around to kiss him quickly, knowing that the writer missed his daughter.

"She'll be home soon," she whispered against his lips as she nodded and cuddled into his arms.

"Yeah and then soon we'll make some babies," he declared as she tensed, hating him when he made comments like that. "Kate you know that you're it for me," he stated as she nodded slowly, knowing that he was her one and done as well. "And therefore, one day we'll get married and then you'll pop out a couple of Castle children and we'll be a huge family," he blurted out as she laughed and shook her head, unable to get away from the fact that he was planning their future already and had probably been for many years. "I just want you to know because Meredith and I hadn't planned Alexis and I want any babies we have to be planned and loved and have a secure upbringing," he admitted as Kate sighed and brushed her fingers across his cheek before kissing him again.

"I don't want to have children until we're married," she said quietly as he nodded, knowing that Kate was quite certain in what she wanted from the future and he wasn't going to fight her plans, they were going to do this correct. He was going to get married for the third time and it was going to be forever and any children they had would be born in a secure household. Hearing the phone ring, Kate groaned as the writer moved away and grabbed his cell before smiling at her for a moment before answering it and holding it to his ear.

"Hello?" he asked as Kate watched his smile grow. "Hey pumpkin, how are you enjoying California?" he questioned as he listened to Alexis answer, his smile disappearing a few seconds later as Kate stood up and walked towards him. "What do you mean you're not coming until the 20th?" he asked quickly as Kate realised what was happening. "But we were going to do things Alexis," he admitted as Kate stared at him and watched his disappointment grow. "No I guess that's okay, I'll see you then," he sighed while Kate rested her forehead against his shoulder, hating that he was upset for the second time that day. Watching him put his phone down on the side, Kate sighed as he turned around and wrapped his arms around.

"She's going to stay with some friends for a couple of days before she comes home," Rick admitted as Kate nodded slowly and held him close for a moment. "I thought she'd want to come home, I haven't seen in almost a month and it's Christmas," he explained as Kate sighed and stared up at him for a moment. "I thought she'd want to come home and spend some time with me, she's my little girl and she's been away forever," he admitted.

"Rick, she's a student, she wants to spend time with her friends but you'll have her for the most important part of the holiday," Kate promised, kissing him quickly before she laced her fingers with his for a second before resting her forehead against his shoulder as they remained silent for a moment.

"This has been the worst day ever," he moaned as Kate bit into her lip for a moment before stepping back and removing her shirt while Rick watched in shock as she undid her bra and threw it at him as he laughed. "This day is starting to get better," he declared as she laughed and smiled at him, not knowing what to say.

"Well I wasn't expecting to wake up to that," a voice said from the stairs as Kate wrapped her arms around her breasts while Rick quickly grabbed a blanket from the couch and wrapped it around her before he turned to see his mother standing on the stairs while Kate stood in complete embarrassed silence.

"Mother," Rick moaned as Kate buried her face into his chest. "You have such bad timing for an actress," he declared.

"Well I'm sorry Richard but I have to wake up at some point in the day," she declared as she walked down the stairs and approached the kitchen while the writer glared at her.

"Mother, it's almost five o'clock in the afternoon," Rick commented as the redhead shrugged and smiled at them while Kate continued to shake her head against Rick's chest. "Couldn't you have made your presence known mother?" he asked as he looked down at Kate in complete silence who was refusing to move away from his chest.

"Well you have a bedroom Richard, why don't you have sex with your girlfriend in there?" she called out as Rick buried his face into Kate's hair. "My gentleman friends have to go into my room because you live here," she declared before falling silent. "Pretend I didn't say that."

"Mother, you've been bringing men here," Rick shrieked as Kate just shook her head, not knowing how to describe this situation as she stood beside her boyfriend, knowing there was no family like the Castle family!

**Thank you for the amazing response to the previous chapter. This chapter isn't particularly Christmassy, which I apologise for, but not every chapter can be Christmas full but this was to create the foundations of what happens later in the story and also it was to bring in some drama as it can't all be fluffy. Anyway, please review and I hope you enjoy this chapter and review because I'm not sure about it! **


	3. 3rd December

**3****rd**** December **

"Lanie, what are you doing here?" Kate asked in shock as she opened the loft's door, in Rick's Green Lantern t-shirt and a pair of boxers, to see the ME standing with two coffee's in her hands, her foot tapping on the ground as she stared at the detective for a moment. "How did you know I was here?" the brunette also added as Lanie entered the apartment and sat down the couch before Kate shut the door and moved towards her friend while the medical examiner continued to stare at her with the coffees in her hand. "One of those for me?" she questioned as Lanie nodded and held one towards Kate who quickly took it and smiled. "So what are you doing here?" Kate questioned.

"I came to find out why you're not in work," Lanie declared as Kate shrugged and smiled as she heard the floorboard creak behind her before Rick walked out in his boxers and batman t-shirt, confusion covering his face when he looked at the ME who was staring at him with her eyebrows raised. "Good morning writer boy," she commented as Rick nodded slowly and looked at Kate.

"I don't know why she's here either," Kate admitted as Lanie took a sip of her drink before looking at the brunette.

"So why aren't you at work detective? Gates has already shouted at Ryan and Esposito while they were doing paperwork and you're not answering your cell. Everyone's been trying to call you this morning," the ME listed as Kate bit into her lip for a moment while Rick walked past her, leaning down to kiss her hair before disappearing into his office again.

"Gates kicked Castle out of the department yesterday because he was massaging my shoulders while we were doing paperwork and she said he wasn't benefiting the department and I don't want to be working cases without my partner watching my back," Kate explained as Lanie nodded slowly, amazed at how a woman who had originally refused to have her own partner was now refusing to go to work without her partner! "Why aren't you at work?" the brunette questioned as Lanie shrugged and took another sip of her drink before relaxing back. "And how did you find out I wasn't working?" she questioned.

"Javier," Lanie stated as Kate's eyebrows rose. "Esposito, I mean Esposito," the ME blurted out as Kate laughed. "Shut up Kate," the ME warned as Kate nodded slowly, biting into her lip to stop herself at her friend. "So you and Castle, getting quite serious now," she commented as Kate nodded and glanced across at the office door before smiling to herself, remembering how perfect it had been waking up in his arms without the alarm screaming. She knew that Gates would probably suspend her when she found out Kate was practically going on strike until her partner was brought back into the department but right now she didn't care, she enjoyed spending time with her boyfriend without murder getting in the way. "I need to get back to work and tell the boys that you're spending the day with your boyfriend," she declared as Kate nodded and watched the ME stand before walking towards the door and turning to look at the brunette who was curled into the corner of the couch with a large smile covering her face. "He's good for you Kate," Lanie commented before leaving the loft. Standing up after she was certain Lanie had left, Kate quickly stood up and approached the door to his office before walking through and approaching the bedroom where she found the writer sat on the bed with a small smile covering his face.

"I've dreamt about seeing you in that t-shirt for years," he commented as Kate blushed and climbed onto the bed before cuddling into his side. "You should go into work Kate," Rick admitted after a few seconds of silence, her head quickly looking up to stare at him.

"No."

"Kate, you can't lose your job because of something we knew was going to happen someday," he said quietly, gently pressing a kiss into her hair as she shook her head and remained close to him. "I won't let you lose your job Kate, you love it and New York needs you," he declared as she smiled weakly. "We can do lunch and I'll drive you there and pick you up and you can sleep here, we can still see each other," he said quietly as she shook her head again. "Stop being so stubborn woman," Rick laughed as Kate smiled.

"You're my partner Rick, I don't want to lose you," she admitted as Rick sighed and held her for a moment before another knock at the front door rang through the apartment. "Let's ignore it," Kate whispered, leaning up to kiss him before he responded to her kiss, his hands moving towards her ass as she smiled and moved closer to him before the knock at the door got louder. "Gina, Paula, Martha, are you expecting anyone?" Kate listed as Rick shook his head and climbed off the bed before walking out of the room while Kate slumped back against the headboard, confusion covering her face when she heard Rick talking to someone.

"Kate there's someone here to see you," Rick called out as she groaned and walked out of the room, her fingers running through her hair as she stared down at what she was wearing before nodding and stepping out of the office, shock covering her face when she found Victoria Gates standing by her boyfriend.

"Detective," Gates announced, clearly frustrated as Kate stared at her for a moment.

"Would you like to come in?" Kate asked, watching as the woman entered her apartment while Rick shut the door and pulled a face, making Kate smile as the Captain moved to sit down on the couch while Rick walked towards the brunette and rested a hand on the small of her back before pressing a kiss into Kate's hair.

"Don't lose your temper," he whispered as she groaned. "If you want to keep your job, don't risk it."

"Will you make some coffee?" she asked quietly, the writer nodding before he moved towards the kitchen and she approached the couch and sat down, now embarrassed by the fact that she was only dressed in her boyfriend's clothing in front of her Captain. "What are you doing here?" Kate asked, trying to be polite about the whole situation but knowing that at some point she would end up saying something that would come back to haunt her.

"I came to see why one of my detective's didn't turn up to work this morning," she announced as Rick slowly entered the room with the coffees, resting them down onto the table before sitting down beside Kate who clung onto his hand. "Mr Castle, I'm talking to Detective Beckett in private right now, I have nothing to say to you," she announced as Kate shook her hand and squeezed his hand.

"Anything you have to say to me can be said in front of Castle," Kate declared, smiling across at her boyfriend as he looked at her in amazement.

"Is there a particular reason you haven't turned up at work this morning Detective Beckett?" Gates asked. "And if this is because Mr Castle was removed from the precinct, you need to act like an adult Detective, everyone knows that there are rules about dating colleagues," she explained as Kate bit into her lip for a moment, not wanting to say something horrific in front of the other woman.

"Kate's alarm didn't go off this morning because she forgot the charger for her cell, she was actually about to get ready for work," Rick lied as Kate glared across at him. "She's not stupid enough to do something like that," he declared as the brunette continued to stare at him while Gates watched the couple for a moment. "She'll be in the precinct in an hour," he announced as the Captain stood up and looked at them before nodding, leaving the apartment in complete silence before Kate hit her boyfriend in the arm.

"Why did you say that?" she asked, clearly angry as he brushed his fingers across her cheek and into her hair.

"Because I know you love your job Katherine Beckett and I'm not letting you lose it because of me," he stated as she looked down and laced her fingers with his. "I'll always be your partner whether I'm there or not and you can always send me the case and I'll help from home," he announced as she smiled and nodded before leaning forward and kissing him quickly. "Go and get dressed Kate," he ordered against her lips as she stood up and walked towards the office as he looked at her for a moment.

"The boys will miss you more than I will," Kate admitted.

"I'll sneak in," Rick stated as she laughed and disappeared behind the door to get changed for work.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

"I thought you weren't coming into work," Esposito commented as the brunette approached her desk and sat down, removing her jacket before turning around to look at Ryan and Esposito who were staring at her in confusion. "Lanie said…" he began.

"I told Lanie one thing and then Castle told Gates' another thing when she turned up at the loft wanting to know why I wasn't at work," Kate admitted as shock covered their faces. "So here I am but Castle is going to bring us lunch in a few moments," she smiled as the two men beamed, her eyes rolling as she turned to look at the paperwork that was covering her desk. "Did you put extra folders on my desk while I was gone?" she asked, turning around to face them again before smiling when they quickly stared down at their own work. "Bastards," she whispered under her breath before returning to her paperwork, knowing that Castle had been correct in telling Gates that her alarm hadn't gone off instead of her going on strike because he'd been removed from the precinct. Hearing the elevator doors open a few moments later, Kate smiled when the writer walked into the precinct, holding onto numerous bags of food with a large smile covering his face when their eyes locked before he began to approach her and rested the food on her desk.

"She's already glaring at me," he commented as Kate turned to look at the Captain who was glaring at them from her office. "Could you stand up please?" he asked as confusion covered the brunette's face before she looked around to see Ryan and Esposito smiling at them.

"Okay," Kate said nervously before standing, unable to stop herself from smiling when Rick's arms wrapped around her hips before he leant down and kissed her, shocking her slightly before she began to deepen the kiss, no longer caring that she was in the precinct in front of her colleagues, a laugh leaving her lips when she heard people start to clap around them. "We're being applauded," she whispered against his lips as he nodded.

"I'm no longer a member of the NYPD, I can come here and kiss my girlfriend in front of everyone, we don't have to hide from anyone now," he admitted as she smiled and gently kissed him again. "We need to eat before the food gets cold," he declared as she nodded and moved to grab the food before carrying it into the break room while the three men followed her, large smiles covering their faces as she bit into her lip and began to remove everything out of the bag.

"You two are definitely public now," Javier commented as Kate nodded and glanced across at the writer.

"We're definitely that."

**Thank you for your continual response with their story, I really hope you continue to enjoy this. I know once again that the chapter isn't very Christmassy but that will return tomorrow with present shopping. Anyway, please review, it means so much to me and I love knowing what you think about my ideas. **

**Also a reminder, if there's anything you want to see put it in your review or message me and I'll try and put it into the story, I still have days where are couple is apparently doing nothing. **


	4. 4th Decemeber

**4****th**** December **

"Why are you sat on my autopsy table writer boy?" Lanie asked as she entered the morgue to see Rick sat in complete silence on the metal table, waiting for her. "And where's your girlfriend? You never come to the morgue without Beckett," she commented, noticing that the brunette wasn't present in the room.

"I need your help," he admitted as confusion covered the ME's face while she removed her jacket and turned to face him. "You're Kate's best friend, except for me, and I have no idea what to get her for Christmas," he explained as Lanie nodded slowly, unable to stop herself from smiling at how anxious he looked. "I want it to be something special because it's our first Christmas as a couple and I know Kate's not a Christmas fan because of her mom and everything and I don't want it to seem like I'm trying to buy her into our relationship," he blurted out before Lanie laughed and shook her head, not surprised at how nervous he was about getting the perfect present for the woman he was madly in love with. "So what does Kate want and I don't just mean socks or something boring like that," he declared as Lanie laughed.

"If you were going to get Kate anything, it would be something that means something important to you both," Lanie said simply, noticing the confusion covering his face at what she'd said moments ago. "Kate's sentimental in her own way; she treasures things that are special to her and the other person," the ME declared as Rick nodded slowly, trying to think of an idea that would mean something to Kate and him. "Throw some ideas at what you two have shared," she announced as she moved to sit down before looking across at him.

"The precinct, Forbidden Planet, books, comics, Nikki Heat," he admitted as Lanie nodded slowly, trying to think of something he could get the woman. "But I can't give her the precinct and that's work, she already owns the Forbidden Planet and she owns every single one of my books even though she thinks I haven't seen the collection yet," he declared as Lanie laughed at his admition. "I do have something she might like but bits might annoy her," he admitted.

"What's that then writer boy?" she questioned, desperate to know now.

"It's Kate actually, in a book," he admitted as confusion covering the ME's face.

"But she has all the Nikki Heat books already," she declared as the writer laughed, enjoying the look of confusion on Lanie's face as she attempted to work out what he was buying her.

XOOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Can I talk to you for a second?" Kate asked as she walked past Ryan and Esposito who followed her into the break room, Ryan shutting the door behind them as Kate stood by the coffee machine and sighed, embarrassed that she needed to ask her colleagues for help. "It's about Castle," she stated as concern covered the two men's faces.

"Has he done something wrong Beckett?" Ryan asked quietly, noticing the smile that wasn't on her face as usual when she discussed the writer.

"Because if he has, we'll hunt him down," Javier warned, making Kate laugh before she shook her head and stared at them in silence for a moment, trying to think of a less embarrassing way to phrase her problem.

"I don't know what to get Castle for Christmas," she blurted out, the two men laughing at the panic looked that was covering her face. "It's really important, he has everything he could possibly want, what am I supposed to get him?" she asked quickly, not knowing what to say as she began to make her own coffee. "What do men want for Christmas?" she questioned as both Ryan and Esposito shrugged, not knowing what to say as Kate groaned and returned her focus to her coffee, amazed that the machine wasn't blowing up in her face like normal. "Come on, you're men, tell me," she moaned.

"Well I like ties," Kevin shrugged while Javier rolled his eyes, making Kate smile gently.

"And I don't," Esposito declared as Kate groaned at them. "Castle's an individual Kate, what we want, he won't," he stated as the brunette shook her head, wishing she'd never asked them and instead asked Martha for advice on what her son would want. "He'd love anything you got him, you could give him socks and he'd love it," he said simply as she rolled her eyes and took her coffee, taking a sip of it before sighing.

"Beckett, don't think into it too much! You'll think of something soon," he declared before the door opened and Gates walked in, her arms crossing around her chest as she stared at the three detectives.

"Aren't you three supposed to be working?" Gates asked as the three of them nodded and walked out of the room, not saying anything as they approached their desks and sat down, returning to their paperwork, all three of them praying for a new case just so they could leave the building and the watchful eye of Victoria Gates.

"She's got worse since Castle was kicked out," Ryan said quietly as Esposito nodded, knowing that although removing Castle had made Victoria Gates happy, she was now watching them like a hawk, especially Beckett.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

"I have an event tomorrow," Rick admitted as he walked towards the brunette who was stood in his kitchen unloading the Chinese she'd purchased on the way to the loft after work. "It's Patterson's birthday and he said and I quote, that if I wanted to bring my beautiful detective along, I was quite welcome to bring her along," he smiled as Kate bit into her lip for a moment before turning to face him, trying to think of whether she wanted to go along or not. She adored Patterson's novels, they weren't like Castle's, which were always going to be her favourites, but when she needed something new in the crime genre, she read his books and here she was being invited to his birthday event! "We won't be there long if you don't want to be but I need to make an appearance and it would be amazing if you would join me Kate," he admitted.

"Will the press be there?" Kate asked as he nodded and sighed, knowing that Kate wouldn't go to an event where the press will be. "I guess it's time that I started informing women that you're no longer available Mr Castle," she admitted as shock covered his face. "I better find a dress to wear then," she smiled as Rick moved towards her and wrapped his arms around her, pressing her close to his body as she laughed and moved her arms around his neck before kissing him. "Anything in particular you'd like to see me in?" she asked against his lips as he shrugged, still holding her close as they stared at each other.

"You look stunning in anything so I can't complain," he smiled as she rolled her eyes before turning around to look at the food, her back pressed against him as she continued to remove boxes from the bags. "Ordered too much food again?" he asked as she laughed.

"I forgot lunch," she admitted as he groaned and shook his head. "I know, I know but I was trying to do my paperwork so I could get out of work and come home," she explained as shock covered his face. Katherine Beckett got out of work early to come back to him and his loft which she'd just called home! Katherine Beckett saw his home as her own home! "Did Patterson really call me beautiful?" she asked as Rick rolled his eyes and pressed a kiss into her hair.

"Everyone calls you beautiful detective but remember, you're mine now," he said as she bit into her lip, enjoying how tightly his arms were wrapped around her and how close he was to her when he practically claimed her. "I'll make sure everyone knows that tomorrow," he added.

"Don't worry Castle, I'll be doing the same because you're mine," she said possessively before kissing him and walking towards the couch with her selection of food, the writer watching in shock as she relaxed on his couch like she hadn't just said that. God, did he love this woman!


	5. 5th December

**5****th**** December **

Smiling at Patterson as he continued to walk around the room with a champagne glass in his hands, the writer turned as he heard the door open to see that it once again wasn't Kate. She'd called while he was getting ready for the party, informing him that she would change at the precinct and meet him at the party because she needed to finish some work on the case before she arrived so she could give the writer her full attention that evening as his date. Hearing the door squeak open again, Rick sighed as he decided not to turn around, guessing it wouldn't be his girlfriend as he took hold of another champagne glass before he looked up to see Patterson walking towards him with an amazed look on his face.

"You are one lucky man Richard Castle," he commented as confusion covered the writer's face as James looked over his shoulder, forcing him to turn around to see Kate standing behind them, removing her jacket to reveal the floor length black dress she was wearing that highlighted every perfect aspect of her figure, surprising him because her scar was clearly obvious. "Has she got a sister?" he asked as Rick laughed and shook his head before walking towards the brunette who smiled and laced her fingers with his for a moment.

"You look extraordinary Katherine Beckett," Rick admitted as he leant forward and pressed a kiss to her forehead before looking down at her to observe the permanent mark on her skin. "You didn't cover it up tonight," he commented as she nodded, looking down at her scar for a moment before Rick moved his finger to gently run across it. "You're so beautiful and so strong," he said quietly, not wanting anyone to hear what he was saying to her as she smiled weakly and leant up to kiss him, not caring about the people around them or the cameras that were starting to point in their direction.

"You've made me not want to hide it Castle," Kate admitted as he beamed at her. "You reminded me that it was a symbol of my strength and courage and I want everyone to see that I fought them and I fought to stay alive for us instead of a mark of all the fear and horror that we've gone through recently," she smiled as the writer clung onto her hand, hating that to the cameras he was going to look like he was staring at her breasts and they would make some comment on that in the papers! "Dance with me Castle?" Kate asked as she looked across at the dancing couples, the writer nodding as he led her through the crowd before tightly wrapping his arms around her body, their bodies moving along to the slow song as smiles covered their faces. "I'm sorry I was late tonight, I did try to get out earlier but Gates is being horrific," she finally added.

"I don't care, it was worth the wait to see you dressed in this and to see you being more confident about your scar," he admitted, her eyes rolling as he pulled her closer to him. "I was thinking today Kate," he declared as shock covered her face before she laughed and rested her head against his shoulder. "We've been spending a lot of time together at the loft and you've barely been home this week and well," he began as she remained against him, not wanting to move away from the security of his arms.

"Richard Castle," Kate warned, knowing where this was going.

"I'm not saying now but perhaps before the new year Katie," he admitted as she bit into her lip. "It would be nice to start the New Year with the next step in our relationship. We could start 2013 in our home," he smiled, her eyes shutting for a moment as she imagined what it would be like moving in with Richard Castle and making the loft their home. "Just imagine waking up in the morning and not having to worry about whether you have any clean clothes at the loft because they'd be there. You wouldn't have to go to work smelling like me because your gorgeous shower stuff would already be there," he declared, desperate for her to accept while her teeth catching her bottom of lip before she moved her head from his shoulder and looked at him for a moment, trying to think of an answer. Nothing was screaming no at her, she didn't have any negative reasons for moving into the loft. She was there most of the time, she was in a serious relationship and there was no point her keeping an apartment that she was only using for storage. "Kate."

"Yes," she finally answered, shock covering his face as she laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck as he held her close. "Wait, have you asked Alexis?" she quickly added, pulling back as Rick shook his head and sighed. "I can't, not until you've asked Alexis whether she's okay with it," she demanded, knowing the redhead's feelings towards her at the present moment in time.

"But she'll be fine with it," Rick declared, desperate for her to move in with him! "Kate please, Alexis wants me to be happy and I'm happy with you," he explained.

"Ask Alexis first and get her permission and then I'll move in but I can't until I know she's happy with the whole thing," she declared, the writer nodding as he sighed and began to move along to the music again with her in his arms. "The moment Alexis says yes I'll move in to the loft Rick," Kate admitted, hating that she'd got him excited before taking it away from him.

"Richard, can I steal your partner for a moment?" Patterson asked as he approached the couple, the younger writer nodding as he stepped away from Kate and smiled as his friend slowly held onto his girlfriend who smiled at the other writer, making Rick feel jealous. He hated how jealous he got when he saw Kate with another man, especially another writer, even though he knew Kate was only interested him. "You've made him very happy," James admitted as he looked at the brunette he was dancing with who smiled, a gentle blush covering her face at his compliment.

"He's made me very happy too," Kate announced as James nodded. "Happy birthday," she added.

"Thank you, I'm glad you decided to come with Rick. He's been pretending that he's single at our poker nights for a while now but we've all seen the change," he declared as Kate bit into her lip and glanced across to see Rick watching her. "He talks about you more than he used too and he never used to stop talking about you in the first place," he declared as Kate laughed, not surprised at his description of her partner. "I better let you get back to Richard before he comes over her and drags you away from me," he laughed as the song came to an end, the brunette nodding as they stepped away from each other and Patterson walked over to his family while Kate approached the writer, laughing when his arms wrapped tightly around her hips

"Did you miss me?" she asked.

"I always miss you detective."

**Short and sweet but it allows me to bring Alexis into the next chapter because Rick's not going to give up on getting Kate to move into the loft. Thank you for your reviews, they mean the world to me and I would love any suggestions you have for future chapters. **


	6. 6th December

**6****th**** December **

"Oh darlings have you seen the papers?" Martha smiled as she entered the kitchen, holding onto a pile of newspapers as she stared at the couple who were stood in the kitchen drinking coffee. "You both look beautiful and they're all positive about you," she cheered, resting the papers on the side as Kate reached across and took one, smiling at the image on the front of the paper of her and Rick kissing. "Right you beautiful people, I'm off to bed, I'm glad you had a nice evening," the redhead smiled, pressing a kiss to Kate's cheek before disappearing up the stairs while Rick walked over and wrapped his arms around his girlfriend, staring down at the headline of the paper.

"Writer dates muse, finally," he read before laughing while Kate nodded and cuddled into his arms. "It's a nice photo, you look unbelievably sexy in that dress detective," he admitted as she rolled her eyes and stared up at him for a moment before looking down at her watch and groaning. "And once again my gorgeous girlfriend is leaving me to chase the scum of New York," he commented, a laugh leaving her lips as she turned and kissed him gently before stepping away and grabbing her jacket, pulling it on as Rick watched her. "I'm going to call Alexis today," he admitted as Kate smiled and nodded, desperately hoping that the younger woman would say yes to her moving in, even though she knew it was doubtful. Alexis was still angry at her and she knew that Alexis probably wouldn't want her moving in to the loft.

"Look I need to go, call me and let me know what she is," she smiled before leaning up and kissing him again before approaching the door and walking out of the apartment and approaching the lift, knowing that the writer wouldn't call with good news later. Alexis wasn't going to be impressed with Rick's new idea, she knew that and she hated that some part of her was still excited at the prospect of perhaps moving into the loft with her boyfriend!

XOXOXOXOOXXOOX

"Dad, it's early," Alexis yawned down the phone as Rick smiled and relaxed into the couch, unable to remove the smile from his face as he tried to think of the best way to ask Alexis for her permission to have Kate move into the apartment. "Why are you calling me?" she asked quickly as he laughed, realising that he hadn't explained himself yet. "Dad I would like to get some more sleep before I go out with mom," Alexis moaned as he laughed and shook his head for a moment.

"I asked Kate to move in with me last night," he blurted out, surprised when the redhead fell silent. "She won't move in unless you say yes," he admitted while Alexis remained completely silent, not knowing what to say to what her father had just said. "Alexis," he said quietly.

"No dad," Alexis stated simply, the smile disappearing from the writer's face as he took in what his daughter had just said. "She can't just move into our home, you've barely been dating six months, how do you even know that it's serious if you haven't been together long?" she announced as Rick shook his head at her, surprised at how angry he was starting to feel about Alexis refusing to allow his girlfriend to move into the apartment she practically lived in anyway. She had accepted Gina into his life and here she was, refusing the best woman he'd ever dated in his life.

"Alexis, we've practically been in a relationship for years and we're serious about each other and I'd like her to live with us in the loft," he explained, desperately trying to make Alexis see how serious he was about this whole idea and having Kate in their home. "I want her to live with us, I love her and she's serious about me and I want to move on with our relationship and start getting serious," he declared, desperate for Alexis to say yes to what he was asking!

"Dad," she groaned. "She runs away from you all the time, she isn't going to stay because she never does and you always end up hurt because of her. She always puts you in danger dad and her apartment blew up, what happens if that's our loft? What happens if you don't realise there's a bomb in there and I get hurt or grams gets hurt or you?" she announced before falling silent. "Look mom's awake, I need to go and have breakfast, I love you dad and I'll call you later," she quickly said before hanging up, shocking the writer as he put the phone down and stared out across the room, not knowing what to say. This wasn't like his daughter! She used to love Kate and yet here she was, telling him that Kate was going to leave him before hanging up to spend time with her mother. Shutting his eyes for a moment, Rick groaned as he realised Kate Beckett was waiting to move into his apartment, she'd practically accepted, and he had to explain that Alexis had refused.

XOOXOXOXXOOXOXOX

"Rick, you were supposed to call me today about everything," Kate called in as she entered the loft to find the writer sat on the couch, his feet on the coffee table while he held onto a coffee mug, not saying anything as she walked towards him and leant across the couch before wrapping her arms around his neck for a moment. "You okay?" she asked quietly as he groaned, her face burying into his hair as she realised why he was upset by the cell phone that was resting on the coffee table.

"When she comes to Christmas we'll prove her wrong, we'll prove that this is real to her," he said quietly as she moved to sit down beside him on the couch before cuddling into his side. "She thinks you're going to leave me and get the loft destroyed and she just, she doesn't want you to move in because we're not serious enough," Rick admitted, his eyes shutting as Kate leant up and pressed a kiss to his cheek before sighing, not knowing what to say to him. He was clearly upset but she couldn't say anything that would be rude about Alexis, the young woman she adored and Rick loved more than anything in the world.

"Maybe I shouldn't be here for Christmas Rick," she said quietly as confusion covered his face before he shook his head and held her close for a moment, neither of them saying anything. "It's time for family and Alexis clearly doesn't want me here and she's your daughter Castle, she loves you and you need to do what's best for her. Maybe we could spend the night together or something," she suggested as he shook his head.

"No, you're not my dirty little secret who I'm going to seek out to see," Rick declared furiously. "We just told everyone that we're together and in a relationship and I'm not going to just spend the night with you at Christmas," he stated before kissing her, unable to stop himself from resting her back against the couch as she sighed against his lips, knowing that he was upset about the whole situation. "You're coming to Christmas dinner Kate, you're coming to wake up here on Christmas day and we're going to open our presents together and spend the whole day as a family, we can't hide our relationship," he explained before kissing her gently and moving his hand underneath her shirt as she moaned against his lips.

"Rick, I don't mind really," Kate said quietly. "I don't mind not being here for Christmas or moving in, we need to wait until she's comfortable," she admitted before kissing him quickly and smiling gently. "I'm not going to do anything that will risk our relationship or your relationship with Alexis," she said quietly as he nodded and rested his head against her chest as she began to play with his hair. "She's your little girl Rick and she's worried about you and I don't blame her," she admitted.

"I made the decision to follow you Kate, I chose to put myself in the firing line," he explained as the brunette sighed and remained still. "Kate I chose to follow you, it has almost nothing to do with you," he promised.

"And yet it does Rick, I'm the cop, I'm the one in the badge and Alexis will always see me as the one who should protect you and every time you get hurt or get a gun pointed at year, it doesn't just scare me but it terrifies her Rick, you're her dad! You're the only stable parent she has and I don't think she ever wants to imagine a life without you," she admitted as he nodded. "So we'll just wait until she's comfortable and then we'll do the whole moving in together," she promised as he smiled and shut his eyes. "You should have called me instead of worrying about it all day," she added.

"I was hoping she'd change her mind but she hasn't even called me back," he admitted as Kate nodded and stared at him. "Kate I want her to be happy and I would do anything for her but she knows how I feel about you, she knows how crazy in love with you I am," he smiled as Kate laughed and stared at the ceiling for a moment. "I just wanted to start the New Year with you in our home Kate, where you belong," he said quietly before they quickly fell silent, remaining close together as they tried not to vocalise their disappointment at what had happened that day.

**Yeah I decided that Alexis wasn't going to be Team Caskett in this story to give our favourite couple some extra hurdles to deal with and that is why she might seem out of character in this chapter. **

**Anyway, please review, it means so much to know that you're enjoying my little Christmas story and want more and any future ideas are greatly appreciated. **


	7. 7th, 8th and 9th December

**7****th**** December **

"If you slam the door, you'll break something," Kate warned as she turned her head from her seat on the couch to see the writer standing in the doorway, removing his jacket before throwing it onto the floor and walking towards her. Lying down on the couch, Rick quickly rested his head on her lap as she stared down at him before leaning in to kiss him, not surprised when he deepened the kiss. "How was your meeting?" she asked as he groaned and shook his head, not wanting to talk about it as she stared at him. "Richard Castle, tell me what's going on," she warned as he shut his eyes and remained on her lap, not caring about anything but being close to her again. "Do I need to go and arrest Gina?" she asked quietly as he nodded slowly, a small smile covering his face at the idea of Kate dragging Gina out of her office in handcuffs.

"I have a book signing tomorrow, an interview in the evening and another interview early in the morning," he moaned as she stared at him. "I'm being booked into a hotel suite where there's an event going on in the evening by Gina, I won't be home tomorrow night," he declared, the detective sighing as she leant down and kissed him again, unable to stop the smile from disappearing from her face as she thought about spending the evening alone. She'd lived alone since she'd left college and yet here she was, depressed at the idea of being home alone because her boyfriend had to do something for his own career. She was always working and continually spent nights on cases and she knew it was Rick's turn to do something for his job.

"I might work late tomorrow then," she commented as he groaned, hating the idea of not getting to cuddle in bed with his girlfriend the following evening. "I guess we need some time apart, we might not be spending Christmas together Rick so we should try and get used to not being together," she explained as he groaned.

"I'm literally going to sneak out of my apartment when everyone is asleep, come and sleep at yours and then sneak back before everyone wakes up," he declared as Kate shook her head and looked down at him before kissing him gently and sighing.

"I don't want to act like a dirty secret Rick," she said quietly as he stared at her in amazement. "This is real for me and I want it to work, I don't want people to get the wrong idea about us. I want us to have a future, I don't want people to see us as a quick fling," she declared as he nodded and sat up, moving to cuddle her into his side before relaxing for a moment as he pressed a kiss into her dark hair.

"You're not a cheap fling Kate," he declared as she looked up at him. "You're it for me Katherine Beckett, you're it," he smiled before kissing her, the two of them falling silent as they remained cuddled together, neither one of them wanting to move. "Remember not to work too late tomorrow night, you need to eat and get some sleep," he whispered into her hair before she laughed, knowing that she was to gain some weight while dating Richard Castle.

**8****th**** December **

"Lanie what the hell is that?" Kate asked in shock as she lifted the short red dress out of the box, a shocked look covering her face as she glared across at the ME who smiled and shrugged at her. "Where did you even find this?" she announced, holding the dress up to her body before shaking her head and biting into the lip for a moment.

"Well you said that writer boy's miserable and I was shopping so…" Lanie began as Kate continued to stare down at the sexy Christmas outfit that the ME had bought her. "And I know you know what hotel he's in and you're not going to spend the evening alone detective so why not spoil your writer boy?" she asked as Kate laughed and shook her head quickly, still in shock that she was actually contemplating wearing the outfit for her boyfriend. "Come on, he deserves a treat, I know you've been having a hard time with Alexis accepting the relationship," she commented as Kate groaned and nodded, knowing that Lanie and Alexis' friendship had increased since Alexis had done her internship at the morgue.

"Rick asked me to move in with him but Alexis has refused," Kate said quietly as she placed the dress back into the box before Ryan and Esposito could have the chance to walk in and see her holding it. "Now I don't think I'll be able to spend Christmas with Rick because Alexis isn't comfortable with the relationship and it would have been our first Christmas as a couple and we're going to miss it," she blurted out as Lanie smiled.

"Kate, Alexis is an adult now. At some point she's going to have to get used to the fact that her father is completely in love with you and you'll be moving in and starting a life with him. It's better to get her used to it than to get further with your relationship and then be all awkward when she's around. She especially needs to know that you're serious about her father because recently you've been a bit all over the place," Lanie explained as Kate nodded slowly and sighed before looking down at her watch before glancing across at the box. "Going to surprise the boyfriend?" she asked as Kate nodded slowly before blushing. "He's one lucky man detective," Lanie commented before sitting down and taking a sip of the coffee that she'd made before Kate had entered the morgue moments ago. `

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"I'm coming," Rick shouted as he climbed off his hotel bed and yawned before approaching the door and unlocking it, staring across at the window to see that it was dark outside before groaning. He hadn't ordered room service so he wouldn't been surprised if it was Gina or Paula, coming to inform him of something boring that he needed to know for the following day. He attended the press event that was being held downstairs for a couple of hours before excusing himself and disappearing into his bedroom, knowing that he just wanted to call Kate, only to find that she wasn't responding to his calls. Opening the door, Rick stared in shock as Kate stood in the doorway in a black coat that went down to her knees with red heels on and her hair curled to perfection. "This isn't your work gear," he commented, stepping back as she walked into the room and removed the jacket to reveal the mid-thigh red dress with a white strip at the top around her breasts as shock covered his face. "Have you taken another job while I haven't been watching?" he questioned as he stared at her as she laughed. "Where have you been hiding this number detective?"

"The same place where I hide all my naughty clothes Mr Castle," she teased as her arms wrapped around his neck as shock covered his face. "Surprise," she whispered gently against his lips as he moved his arms around her, his hands resting on her ass before she kissed him, glad that she'd decided to surprise him.

"Thank you for coming Kate, I've missed you," he said quietly as she nodded and rested her forehead against his for a moment.

**9****th**** December **

"You have a very satisfied look on your face Detective Beckett," Lanie commented as Kate entered the precinct and smiled at her friend as Lanie rolled her eyes at her. "Had a nice evening?" she asked as Kate nodded and laughed, her fingers running through her hair as she tried to think of what to say without giving too much detail about her relationship to the ME. While she'd been open about her relationships with Will, Tom and Josh, she wasn't prepared to discuss her relationship with Castle, especially their sex life as it was special to her. This was her final relationship, she knew that and she wanted to keep aspects of their relationship secret and precious and only between them for a while. "Still not telling me any details?"

"Nope," Kate laughed before walking towards the door, unable to stop the smile on her face. She knew she looked like an idiot but she couldn't help but be happy at how perfect her evening and morning had ended up being. She'd spent hours in bed with her boyfriend the previous evenings, making love and cuddling and just being close and that morning they'd ordered an early breakfast and eaten it together before she'd left to get ready for work and disappear before Gina arrived to order Rick around for another day. "I'll tell you something though Lanie," Kate admitted as she turned around to face her friend who nodded and looked at her for a moment. "I've never ever been this happy in my life," she declared before walking out of the morgue, leaving Lanie rolling her eyes.

**I'm really sorry for the late chapters and the pathetic update but I wanted to get all three done together and so I thought I'd make them short and have them all linked together in a way so I can continue with the story again from tomorrow. Anyway hopefully you enjoy them, they're not my favourite chapters but hopefully you enjoy aspects of it. **


	8. 10th December

**10****th**** December **

"Now this is cute," Rick teased as Kate sat between his legs as they rested back against her couch, her photo album resting on her lap as she stared down at the image of her as a baby, fast asleep on her mother's lap while reading a thick law book. "I think this one will be perfect," he declared as Kate looked across at him in confusion before he sighed and laced his fingers with hers before kissing her gently, unable to stop herself from smiling while their lips brushed against each other's. "I've finalised the evening for your mom's scholarship fund," he admitted as shock covered her face before she kissed him again, unable to stop the excitement that was running through her veins. "O was going to keep it secret but I know you'll want to help with all the details and you know your mom better than I ever did," he said quietly as she nodded and allowed him to remove the photo from the album before resting it beside them, his fingers turning the page to see an image of Kate sat on a chair in an office while the brunette laughed at the image, the largest smile covering her face.

"I forgot about this one," Kate admitted as she ran her fingers across the image as Rick looked at it, guessing that it was special for the brunette. "I was sick and dad was in a meeting so mom took me into work. I was allowed to sit in her office chair and it was so amazing for me because I wanted to be just like my mom and it was the first time I'd spent at her work so I was sitting in her chair and pretending to be her while she went to get us drinks, she was in hysterics when she walked in and saw me," Kate smiled as Rick nodded and removed it again, the brunette smiling as he rested it with the other photo. "I thought this was supposed to be about my mom, not me Rick," she said quietly.

"It is and you're part of your mom Katherine Beckett," he smiled before pressing a kiss into her hair and sighing. "Your dad sent me a whole list of things she loved, flowers and music, it was a pretty detailed list actually," he commented as Kate nodded and laughed, cuddling into his arms as Rick held her to him.

"She knew what she liked," Kate shrugged before shutting her eyes and remaining perfectly still. "Are you really doing this? Arranging a scholarship fund for her?" she asked as he nodded, her eyes staring up at him as he looked at her in silence, not knowing what to say to her. "You've given me so much money Rick, you gave me money to help find her killer and you're arranging this whole thing in her memory," the brunette commented as Rick smiled and kissed her again before she moved out of his hold and walked towards a shelf.

"What are you doing?" Rick asked quickly, watching as she dug through a box that was resting on the shelf before pulling out a selection of DVD's. "Kate?" he questioned as she placed one of the discs into the player before moving towards him and cuddling into his arms again, taking hold of the remote and turning on the television as Rick remained silent and watched as Jim Beckett appeared on the screen, clearly holding the camera and pointing it at himself. "Katie?" Rick said quietly as she shook her head and remained silent.

"_It's November 17__th__ 1979 and it's stupid o'clock in the morning," Jim said quietly to the camera. _

"No way," Rick cheered. "Is this really what I think it is?" he asked as Kate remained silent, not taking her eyes off the screen as she watched her father continue to talk to the camera before turning it away from him to face the door and opening it slowly, revealing the dark haired woman who was sat on the hospital bed with a bundle of a pink blanket in her arms.

"_James Beckett, you better not be recording," Johanna threated as Jim laughed and continued to focus the camera on her. "Stop focusing on me and come and focus on our daughter," she smiled, clearly in love with her new born as she glanced down at her daughter while Jim slowly approached and pointed the camera down to reveal the sleeping baby who was cuddled into her mother's arms. _

"Oh my god," the writer said in shock as he stared at the sleeping baby that was on screen.

"_This is Katherine Houghton Beckett, an hour and a half old and completely extraordinary already," Jim announced as he continued to film his sleeping daughter, both Johanna and Jim smiling when the small girl's eyes opened and she began to cry while Jim continued to focus on the tiny baby. _

"_James Beckett, turn that camera off right now before I smash it," Johanna warned before the camera went dead. _

"You were a gorgeous little baby," Rick smiled as Kate laughed and nodded before he gently pressed a kiss into her dark hair. "And your mom was amazing and clearly madly in love with you," he added as she nodded, knowing that she'd been well loved by both her parents. "God, when we have babies they're going to be completely perfect," he commented as she tensed. "Kate this is it for me and you're a one and done kind of girl, so it's clears that if you want to have babies of course, that they're going to be perfect," he declared before she kissed him gently and laughed. "Thank you for showing me that," he added against her lips as she turned to face him, straddling his lap as he looked at her in silence.

"I have more if you'd like to see them," she said quietly as his eyebrows rose. "I have my first steps, my first birthday, I have all of them actually but I haven't watched them for years," she listed as he nodded and stared across at the screen which had paused on an image of her screaming.

"I would love to see them," he declared, taking advantage while she was open to reveal the secrets of her past that she clearly hadn't shown anyone before. "Could I steal a video of you and your mom for the event?" he asked quietly as she shrugged.

"If you find one you like and isn't embarrassing, sure," she listed before moving away from him and finding a new film to show him.

**For some reason my brain has decided to add the Johanna Beckett scholarship into this story but Christmas is a time for family and December is a beautiful time of the year when you get past all the chaotic shopping and stress and trying to keep the cat away from ribbon! Anyway, please continue to review, I love hearing from you and it's nice to hear any suggestions you have, even if it's just for the scholarship. **


	9. 11th December

**11****th**** December **

"Castle what are you doing here?" Kate asked in shock as she looked up to see the writer walking towards her, a small smile covering her face as he held out a coffee towards her as she bit into her lip before taking hold of it and having a sip of the warm liquid before smiling and looking at her boyfriend who was staring at the jacket that resting on the back of her chair. "Do you want to leave? I was going to leave in ten minutes anyway," she admitted as he nodded, watching as she stood up and took another sip of the coffee before moving to pull on her jacket.

"Wait, you need to change first," he declared, confusion covering her face as he held out a bag towards her. "Trust me Kate," he smiled as she rolled her eyes at him, moving towards the precinct bathrooms before disappearing inside and looking down into the bag to see her favourite pair of jeans, a t-shirt and a pair of thick socks, confusion covering her face as she began to change into the outfit before walking out of the bathrooms to see Rick sitting in his old chair that she hadn't got round to moving yet. "Ready to go?" he asked as he took the bag from her, their hands remaining together as she nodded and laughed before reaching across for her jacket and pulling it on while Ryan and Esposito walked towards him.

"Hey bro," Esposito said happily as Rick looked at them quickly.

"Hey," Rick beamed as his arm snuck around Kate's hips as she rolled her eyes, knowing that since he'd been kicked out of the precinct, he enjoyed being more affectionate with her in the precinct, usually where Kate could see. "Did you two receive your invitations?" Rick questioned as they both nodded, Kate smiling as she realised what they were talking about. She'd learnt the previous day that he'd already organised the majority of the invitations and they'd been sent out earlier in the month and she was happy to know that he'd invited all their friends from the precinct to the event in honour of her mother's scholarship.

"So what are you two doing this evening?" Ryan asked as Kate shrugged, knowing that Rick already had something planned and was keeping it from her. Hearing a phone start to blare, Kate watched in confusion as Ryan quickly dug into his pocket, faster than anyone had seen before answering it. "Ryan," he announced. "No Jenny, I'm leaving right now, I got caught up in something," he declared, clearly anxious about something as his three friends watched in confusion. "No I'm leaving right now, I won't be late Jenny" he began as he approached his desk and grabbed his jacket, obviously upset. "Jenny stop shouting at me, I'll be there," he declared before putting the phone down and sighing. "I'll see you tomorrow," he said quietly to the three people who were watching him as he snuck out of the precinct.

"Trouble in paradise perhaps?" Javier suggested as Kate shrugged, staring at the elevator in confusion as they fell silent for a moment.

"We better go," Rick said quietly as Kate nodded and smiled across at Javier who nodded while Kate took a hold of Rick's hand and led him towards the elevator. "Do you think they're okay?" Rick asked as Kate looked up at him. "I'm sure they're fine Kate, everyone has some issues," the writer smiled as she nodded and cuddled into his side for a moment, clearly worried about her friend.

"Where are we going?" Kate asked, the writer laughing as he shook his head and buried his face into her hair as she smiled. "Come on tell me Rick, I hate surprises," she wined as the writer laughed and led her out of the elevator, completely silent as she followed him towards his car before climbing into the passenger seat. "I can't drive if I don't know where we're going," she said simply as he looked at her before nodding and climbing into the driver's seat, the brunette laughing as he ran his fingers across the steering wheel before turning the vehicle on. "Castle, why won't you tell me where we're going?" she asked.

"Because I like surprises and I'm going to make you love them too," he stated as she rolled her eyes before relaxing into the seat, waiting to find out where they're going.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Ice skating?" Kate smiled as they parked outside the rink, the largest smile covering her face as she stared at the building before leaning across and kissing her boyfriend who laughed against her lips. "I haven't been here in years," she admitted as he nodded and climbed out of the vehicle, reappearing a few moments later with a box in his hands. "Rick?" she questioned, leaning across to remove the lid before laughing at the sight of her bright green skates. "You went to my dad's," she said quietly as he nodded and kissed her again before she climbed out of the vehicle, the writer quickly pulling out her scarf and gloves from the box where he'd placed them so he wouldn't forget them when he left the apartment to collect her from the precinct.

"Got to make sure you don't get cold," he smiled, wrapping the scarf around her neck as she stared up at him in amazement, not knowing what to say before she leant forward and kissed him again before brushing her fingers across his cheek. "What was that for?" he asked as she shrugged.

"Do I have to have a reason?" she asked.

"No Kate," he answered simply, leading her towards the building before smiling at her as she stared at everything around them in amazement. "Are you sure you're ready for this Kate?" he asked while she nodded and stepped inside, laughing at the familiar atmosphere that she hadn't been in since she was nineteen years old.

"There's no one else I'd want to go skating with Rick," she admitted before kissing him and joining the queue of people wanting to start ice skating.

XOOXOXOXOXOXO

"You're pretty good at this detective," Rick laughed as she joined him again and linked her eyes with him, deciding to stop speeding ahead and leaving him and instead to spend some time with Rick doing something she adored. "Enjoying yourself?" he asked, surprised at the large smile that was decorating her face as she skated beside him quietly. "I'm glad we decided to do this," he admitted as she nodded, not knowing what to say.

"Rick," she said quietly as he looked across at her to find her already looking at him. "I love you," she admitted as shock covered his face, a laugh leaving her lips when he lost control and fell onto the ice, stopping everyone as she leant down to help him off the ground. "That wasn't the reaction I was hoping for Castle," she admitted as he got back onto his feet and laughed before shaking his head, embarrassed at falling over in front of the large crowd of people because his girlfriend had told him that she loved him.

"You love me, you actually love me Kate," he practically squealed after a few moments of silence as she nodded, the writer beaming at her as he leant down and kissed her before starting to skate again. "That's just made tonight even more perfect," he admitted as she nodded and remained perfectly silent. "I love you too Kate," he added as she smiled at him as she moved her arm from out of his before entwining their fingers together, the two of them continuing to skate in a comfortable silence as their smiles grew.


	10. 12th December

**12****th**** December**

"Rick there's someone at the door," Kate whispered as she pressed her lips to her boyfriend's ear, the writer groaning as she remained close to him. "Make them go away," she said quietly as he nodded and sat up, staring across at the clock to see that it was only three in the morning. "Rick tell them to go home and come back to bed," she yawned, rolling away from him before burying her face into her pillow, the writer groaning as he stood up and approached the door, turning to see her lying perfectly still before he shook his head and left through his office, approaching his front door as he yawned, wanting to kill whoever was knocking at the door. Unlocking it, Rick sighed as he opened it, shock covering his face at the sight of Kevin Ryan standing in the corridor in his pyjamas with a jacket thrown over the top.

"Ryan?" Rick asked in shock as he moved out of the way, allowing the clearly exhausted man into the apartment. "What are you doing here Ryan? It's three am," Rick asked, his voice tired and concerned as he looked at his friend.

"She kicked me out," Ryan said quietly as shock covered Rick's face at his admition. "She kicked me out of my home," he admitted as he sat on the edge of the couch, his face buried in his hands as Rick heard the door creak open behind him, his head turning to see Kate standing in the doorway, her hair all over the place while she was dressed only in his batman t-shirt and a pair of her own shorts.

"Kevin?" Kate asked quietly, knowing that they weren't at work and she needed to make the effort to try and make him comfortable as she moved towards the distressed man. "Is the spare room okay?" she asked as Rick nodded and watched as Kate rested her hand on Ryan's shoulder for a moment as he looked up at her and smiled weakly. "Go and get yourself sorted in the guess room," Kate invited as the man looked up at Rick who nodded slowly, a small smile covering his face as he watched his girlfriend move so Kevin could stand up. "Up the stairs and the first room on your left," Kate explained as he nodded and thanked them quietly before walking out of their sight. "What's going on?" Kate asked, turning to face her boyfriend as his arms moved around her.

"Jenny kicked him out," Rick admitted as shock covered her face. "I think he needs someone to talk too Kate," he whispered as she nodded and moved towards the kitchen, preparing a cup of tea before looking across at her boyfriend. "You really care about him," he commented as Kate nodded and smiled as she continued to stir the tea in silence.

"He's my brother, I have to care for him," Kate explained before moving towards the stairs. "Why don't you find a movie, start it in our bedroom and I'll come and join you in a minute and we can cuddle?" she asked quickly before walking up the stairs and approaching the spare bedroom, knocking on the door with her foot before stepping inside to see the detective sat in the middle of the bed. "I made you a tea, you don't really need coffee," she commented as Ryan smiled weakly at her before she sat down at the edge of the bed and held the mug out towards him. "What's going on Kevin?" she asked quickly as she looked at him for a moment.

"We've been having some issues recently," Kevin said quietly as she nodded, guessing that from the fact that he was camping out in Rick's spare bedroom. "We've been trying for a baby," he admitted, his voice almost silent as shock covered Kate's face. "We've been trying for almost a year but we've not had any luck and we've started to fight about everything," he declared as she nodded slowly, realising how miserable he looked thinking about the issues in his marriage. "I really do want this baby with her but it's starting to take over our lives. We've been to the doctor's a couple of times now and they're running tests but Jenny's starting to stress about it, especially since her brother's wife just had her third baby," he declared as Kate remained silent for a moment. "I never thought it would be this hard to have a baby Kate, I just thought it would happen for us," he said quietly.

"Loads of people manage to have babies now Kevin, I'm sure it'll work out," Kate smiled weakly as he nodded and relaxed back against the head board. "Jenny's just stressed about the whole thing, I don't think it's something you ever think about Kevin. I think everyone believes they can have children," she admitted as he nodded again, a small smile covering her face as he shut his eyes. "Jenny just needs a moment to calm down," she declared.

"Thanks Beckett," he said quietly as she nodded. "I'm sorry for waking you and Castle up but Esposito is out tonight on a date," Kevin explained as the brunette stood up and ran her fingers through her hair as she approached the door. "Can you not tell anyone about the whole baby issue?" he asked as she nodded and watched him pull the duvet around himself before burying his face into his cushion, the brunette walking out before shutting the door and walking down the stairs to find Rick waiting on the couch.

"I thought I told you to go to bed Rick," Kate smirked as he stood up and walked towards her, his arms wrapping around her as she cuddled into his hold, the two of them falling silent as they remained close for a moment. "Promise me you'll never kick me out when we live together," she whispered against his lips as he smiled at her.

"Katherine Beckett, I would never ever kick you out of our home. I'll be terrified about you getting shot," he declared as she laughed before kissing him gently and relaxing into his arms, her eyes shutting as she thought about the issues going on in the Ryan household that she wanted to tell him, she wanted to see what he thought and whether he could give any advice to Ryan about the whole situation.

XOOXOXOXOXOXXOXO

"Oh hi Jenny," Kate said in shock as she opened the apartment door, about to leave for work when she found the blonde standing in the doorway, a sad look covering her face as she looked at her for a moment. "Come on in," she smiled weakly, moving out of the way to allow Jenny into the apartment as the brunette stepped inside nervously. "Ryan's asleep upstairs right now," she explained as Jenny nodded and sat down on the couch beside the brunette. "He told me Jenny," she admitted.

"I thought he would," the petit woman mumbled as Kate smiled weakly. "I when to Javi's first but he wasn't home so I guessed he'd come to you and he mentioned that you were practically living here," she declared, the brunette nodding as she heard the floorboard creak before she turned to see Rick walking out, his fingers running through his bed hair as she laughed at him as he smiled across at the two women.

"Would you like coffee ladies?" he asked as both women shook their heads. "Katherine Beckett, you're refusing coffee?" he asked in shock as she laughed when he walked towards her and pressed a kiss into her dark hair before looking across at Jenny who was smiling weakly at him before he heard footsteps on the stairs and looked up to see Kevin walking towards them. "Kate, you need to help me choose a tie for the event," Rick announced as Kate rolled her eyes before climbing off the couch and following him into the office.

"Worst excuse ever," Kate moaned as he shrugged.

"I do need you to help me find a tie though because you need a dress that matches," he declared, her eyes rolling before she leant up and kissed him. "I hope they sort this out," he whispered as she sighed and nodded, remaining close as she began to almost pray for Jenny and Kevin to sort their issues out. "Detective, ties," Rick said quietly as she laughed and nodded before moving towards the bedroom in silence, the two of them still listening for any shouting from the other couple only to hear almost silent whispers. "Do you think they'll be okay?" he asked.

"I think they'll be fine," Kate smiled.

**I know, I'm behind in the days again but there will be a catch up chapter probably tonight to bring us up to speed before the Johanna Beckett scholarship event. Thank you for you reviews, they mean so much to me and yeah, keep enjoying and reviewing please. **


	11. 13th, 14th, 15th, 16th, 17th, 18th Dec

**13****th**** December **

"That man knows how to dress you Katherine Beckett," Lanie declared as Kate stepped out of the bathroom in the dress Rick had purchased for her, a small smile covering her face as she stared at herself in the mirror and ran her fingers across the teal coloured material that flowed perfectly across her body. "Can he teach Javier how to do that?" she asked as Kate laughed, her head shaking as she turned slightly to see how perfectly the low back made the dress just that tiny bit more special. It was beautiful and perfect and something she would have chosen herself if she'd made the selection herself. "You just look wonderful Kate, it'll be amazing for the event," she stated as Kate smiled and slowly moved towards her wardrobe and opened it, removing another white box as Kate smiled across at her friend who was staring at her in shock. "If you've been given another dress, I will never talk to you again," she declared as Kate laughed and shook her head.

"This is actually for you," Kate stated as shock covered Lanie's face. "Rick made Esposito choose a colour so you'd match and he decided, if I was going to get a new dress why didn't you deserve one too?" she declared as Lanie squealed before removing the lid and lifted out the royal blue dress before standing and holding the dress to her body. "Wow," the brunette stated.

"Kate, I'm so marrying your boyfriend," Lanie said quickly in amazement, making Kate laugh as she continued to watch her friend. "I love it," she squealed as Kate shook her head, not surprised that Lanie was so excited.

**14****th**** December **

"You need to stop just turning up Rick, she'll put out a restraining order," Kate laughed as her boyfriend approached her desk and sat himself in the chair that used to be his, staring at her as she shut the file she was working on and faced him. "I finish in ten minutes, what's the plan for tonight?" she asked as he held out the list of paper her father had provided for the event that was slowly sneaking up on them. "You want my help?" she asked.

"Of course I do Kate, you're my girlfriend, Johanna's daughter and I want this to be the first event we created together. This is to celebrate the woman who gave you to me and I want you to be there to make it the event that does her honour," he admitted as she smiled and leant across, no longer caring about her surroundings as her lips brushed across his. "We have to do flowers, music and decorations," he listed as she nodded and smiled, just taking in everything he was doing for her and her mother's memory. "I love you," he whispered as she nodded and kissed him again before the sound they both dreaded echoed behind him.

"Detective Beckett," Gates snapped as Kate pulled away from her boyfriend and turned to look at her boss who was standing, arms crossed while glaring at her. "Mr Castle shouldn't be in my precinct and he certainly shouldn't be here when you're working and distracting you," she listed as Kate nodded slowly, not knowing what to say as she remained perfectly silent. "Mr Castle, leave my precinct. Detective Beckett is still working and you can see her when she leaves," she ordered as Rick nodded and walked towards the elevator, glancing across at Kate who was staring at her desk again. Staring at her watch, Kate smiled when the clock hands rested on the number five, providing her with the ability to catch up with her boyfriend as she stood up and pulled her jacket on before running towards the elevator, placing her foot in-between the doors as they began to shut, Rick smiling as she stepped inside.

"Evil witch," Rick admitted as he wrapped his arms tightly around her hips before kissing her again, the brunette laughing against his lips as she remained close to him for a moment. "God, one of these days I'm going to just make out with you against that desk and let her watch," he declared as Kate rolled her eyes and cuddled into his arms. "Flower shopping?" he asked.

"Flower shopping," she repeated.

XOOXOXXOXOXOXOXO

"These were her favourites," Kate admitted as she approached the pale pink roses that were resting in the corner of the small florists, her fingers brushing against the pink leaves while the writer stared at her in silence. "Dad bought them for her whenever there was a special date, birthdays, and anniversaries, anything that deserved celebration. When she used to close a big case, he would buy her a small bouquet," she declared as Rick nodded, enjoying the memory Kate shared. "Can we have these?" she asked.

"Of course," he declared, leaning across to kiss her gently before walking over to the florist to place the order. Turning to look at Kate as the older woman wrote down his order, Rick smiled at the sight of her staring at a collection of red roses, her smile growing as she ran her fingers lovingly across the petals like she'd done with her mother's favourite's moment before. "Can I also have one bouquet of the red roses?" he asked as she nodded and smiled up at him before moving towards the roses and collecting twelve, the brunette turning to look at him.

"Richard Castle," she began.

"I want to treat you," he said simply before walking towards her and kissing her gently. "Let me buy you roses," he whispered against her lips.

"This once Rick," she warned as he laughed and moved away to collect the flowers, not seeing the large smile that covered her face as she looked at the flowers he'd bought her. She was definitely one lucky lady!

**15****th**** December **

"It's lovely to see you again Katie," Jim smiled as he kissed her cheek and entered the loft, looking around with a large smile on his face as he watched Rick continued to cook, the writer grinning when he finally noticed the older man who was staring at him. "How are you Rick?" he asked as he walked towards the kitchen and observed the writer plate the meals while Kate hung her father's coat and walked over to join them, a laugh leaving her lips as Rick's arm snuck around her hips.

"I'm good thanks Jim," Rick smiled before putting a spoon into the sauce and holding it out for his girlfriend. "Taste this for me?" he asked as she rolled her eyes before taking the spoon into a mouth, a moan leaving her mouth when she tasted the variety of spices Rick always explored while cooking. "Okay?" he asked.

"Perfect," she stated before moving away to pour drinks for everyone while Martha walked down the stairs to join them. "Martha would you like an orange juice?" Kate smiled as she passed the drinks of orange juice around, the redhead nodding as she took a glass before she smiled across at the other man who approached the table and sat down while Rick began to plate the food.

"These are beautiful, are they yours?" Martha asked as she stared at the vase of roses that was placed in the middle of the table, the brunette nodding as she smiled proudly at her flowers.

"Rick bought them for me yesterday while we were shopping for flowers," she admitted as her father sat down beside Martha and smiled at the flowers. "We found mom's favourites yesterday, I forgot how beautiful they were," she declared as Jim nodded and smiled at her for a moment, watching as she carried two of the plates towards them and rested them in front of her father and the actress before sitting down while Rick carried their meals towards the table.

"So how is the event planning going?" Martha questioned as Kate looked across at Rick who smiled at her for a moment before looking at his mother.

"It's going very well actually, we've ordered the flowers, everyone has an outfit, the invitations have been sent out and we're practically done. It's going to be a stunning evening and Kate has provided me with a lot of photographs and videos for the background as well so I think it's going to be a beautiful evening and worthy of the woman we're celebrating," he declared as Jim smiled weakly and nodded.

"How's work going Katie?" Jim asked as the brunette shrugged.

"It's okay, not as fun without Castle there to keep me entertained but we're coping," she declared as Rick's hand moved to rest on her thigh underneath the table, a small smile covering her face as she stared down at the meal, taking a bite out of the meal as the people around the table fell into a comfortable silence.

"Now, I'm going to ask the question I've been desperate to ask for days but Kate, when are you moving in?" Martha blurted out as the couple looked at each other, their smiles disappearing as they thought about it again. "You've not gone home since I can remember, you wash your clothes here, you help with the cooking and the cleaning and you're even leaving bouquets of flowers here instead of where you're living, don't you two think it's time?" she questioned.

"Alexis," Rick said simply as confusion covered the redhead's face. "She doesn't want Kate moving in and Kate's decided that she wants Alexis to be comfortable with it before she does anything," he admitted as Martha rolled her eyes.

"Richard you're a forty year old man, you're in love with this amazing beautiful woman who clearly wants to be with you and you practically live together anyway. I know Alexis is used to it being just you and her and she's nearly an adult and you've been desperate to be in a relationship with this woman for years, it's time you two started doing what was best for you rather than what's best for Alexis who isn't here anymore," Martha blurted out before taking another bite of her meal. "This is lovely Richard," she smiled.

"Thank you mother, thank you," he said quietly as Kate moved her fingers to lace with his gently, a small smile decorating her face as she gently leant across to press a kiss to his cheek while Martha and Jim watched them in silence, both of them happy that their children had finally found each other.

**16****th**** December **

"How are things going with Jenny?" Kate asked as she shut the door after entering the break room, watching as the Irish detective stood with a glass of water, his face covered in exhaustion as he smiled weakly at the other woman. "You're not still fighting?" the brunette questioned as he shook his head and took a sip of the water.

"She's gone to stay with her parents for a couple of days but she'll be back for the scholarship event," he explained as Kate nodded. "She was feeling ill and she wanted to talk to her mom so she decided to go up there for a couple of days so she could have some rest," he declared as Kate smiled weakly, shocked at how different the couple were to each other as she curled up into his arms. "We haven't even been married a year," he said quietly.

"Kevin, everyone has some problems in the early stages of marriage but they get over it," Kate declared even though she'd never been married. "You and Jenny clearly love each other Kevin and it'll work out," the brunette smiled as he nodded and yawned again. "Did you sleep okay?" she asked, her concern obvious as he laughed for a moment before shaking his head.

"It's weird not having her there; I'm used to her being home. It's strange when your partner just packs up and leaves you because they'd rather have their parents," he shrugged as Kate nodded and stared at him in silence for a moment, trying to think of how the make the situation.

"Why don't you come over for dinner tonight? I think we're ordering pizza," Kate smiled as Ryan looked at her in silence for a moment. "Rick always orders too much, we can have a couple of beers, eat pizza, watch some films," she listed as he remained silent. "I'll even invite Espo and Lanie if that'll make it better," she added.

"Thanks Beckett," he declared as Kate nodded for a moment before walking out of the break room.

"Esposito, want to come over tonight with Lanie?" Kate asked as the detective nodded and smiled at her as she sat down. "Can you ask Lanie for me? I still have to tell Castle, I've invited you over to his home," she added as she grabbed her phone quickly, the detective laughing at her as she dialled Rick's number, waiting to see what he said.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"So where's Jenny tonight?" Esposito asked as he sat on the couch beside Lanie, sharing a pizza with the ME as he looked across at his partner who was currently eating some of the pizza he'd ordered for a moment, Kate groaning as she stared across at the other detective.

"She's gone to stay at her mom's, she's not feeling well and she wants her mom," he said simply as concern covered Javier's face for a moment. "I guess I should tell you what's going on," Kevin said quietly as everyone fell silent. "Jenny and I have been trying for a baby for almost a year now and we've not been successful," he admitted as shock covered everyone else's face at his admition. "We've been fighting a lot and that's why things have been difficult," he said simply as Javier looked down for a moment.

"I'm sorry," Javier said quietly as Lanie nodded slowly, Kate clinging onto Rick's hand as he looked across at Kevin.

"I'm sorry Kevin," Rick added as Ryan smiled weakly before finishing his pizza. "I think I might head home now," he stated, standing up before smiling at Kate and Rick. "Thanks for tonight, it was what I needed," he declared before grabbing his jacket and walking out of the apartment in silence while Javier began to fidget.

"Go and keep him company, he needs you more than I do," Lanie whispered, kissing Javier gently before he nodded and thanked Kate and Rick before walking out of the apartment in silence, Lanie smiling across at her friends before she yawned. "I'm going to go home as well, thanks for an amazing evening," she smiled as Kate nodded slowly, watching as Lanie pulled on her jacket again before walking out of the apartment.

"The poor couple," Rick said quietly as Kate nodded slowly. "They'll get through this, they love each other," the writer commented as Kate looked at him for a moment before kissing him gently. "Jenny is probably just upset and I think every girl would want her mother at a time like this," he said before groaning, realising what he'd just said. "Sorry."

"No I understand, I'd want my mom too if I was in Jenny's situation," Kate stated before cuddling into his arms. "I want my mom in a lot of situations but I have Lanie and you and your mom as well," she admitted as he smiled down at her for a moment before pressing a kiss into her hair. "Your mom is great to talk too," she added.

"I'm glad she's some use to you," he joked as she rolled her eyes before laughing, her eyes shutting as she stayed close to him for a moment, not wanting to move out of his arms as he began to hum gently, lulling her to begin to fall asleep in his arms as he held her, not wanting to ever let her go.

**17****th**** December **

"Richard Castle why are you covered in glitter?" Kate asked in shock as she stepped into the loft to see him covered in silver and gold glitter, a small smile covering his face as she rolled her eyes at him before removing her jacket and staring at him in silence from the kitchen. "I don't think I actually want to know," she admitted as Rick laughed before lifting up the presents he'd wrapped with glitter pictures decorating the paper. "You were wrapping presents?"

"I was bored, I decided to decorate the wrapping paper with glitter," he commented as she rolled her eyes at him for a moment before kissing him gently while he laughed.

"I'm dating a child," she moaned before staring down at her own outfit. "Richard Castle, I'm covered in glitter," she shouted as he moved away before staring at her in silence, her arms crossing across her chest as she glared at him. "I was going to wear these pants to work tomorrow," she moaned as he shrugged, approaching her again before wrapping his arms around her, his hands resting on her ass as she stared at him.

"I must admit I do like these pants," he admitted as she shut her eyes. "I like the way they hug your perfect ass," he declared, her eyes rolling before she gasped when he lifted her from the ground. "I just love anything that shows your perfect ass," he declared as she leant forward and smiled at him for a moment, her lips almost touching him as he remained still.

"Then you'd love the panties I'm wearing today," she whispered against his lips before moving out of his arms and approaching his bedroom, the writer still standing in shock as she laughed and disappeared into the office, waiting for him to follow like she knew he was going to do.

**18****th**** December **

"I can't believe it's tomorrow," Kate admitted as she stared at the images of her mother that were covering the coffee table, the writer watching her as she looked across at each image. "I never thought this would really happy, that there'd be a proper scholarship in my mother's names," Kate explained as he leant across and pressed a kiss to her cheek, a laugh leaving her lips as she turned to look at him for a moment. "Thank you," she whispered.

"Kate, she deserves this, she deserves to be remembered and her legacy should live on," Rick smiled as she nodded and cuddled into his arms before he shut his eyes for a moment. "I love you," the writer whispered as she smiled and turned to face him, kissing him gently before smiling. "God, I really love you Katherine Beckett," he declared.

"I love you too," she smiled, kissing him again before remaining still when she heard the front door open. "I thought your mother was out today and tonight," Kate whispered as Rick nodded, turning his head to see the door open and his daughter carrying her cases into the apartment, frustration covering her face as she looked across to see him cuddling Kate.

"Alexis what are you doing here? You're not supposed to be home for another three days, I was going to collect you from the airport," Rick announced as he stood up and walked towards his daughter.

"My friend's mom got sick so she's gone to look after her so I came home early," she stated, looking across at Kate before looking at her father again who quickly hugged her, a small smile covering her face as she remained close to him for a moment. "I'm going to go and unpack dad, I'll see you later," she declared, grabbing her cases before walking towards the stairs.

"Alexis are you going to say hello to Kate?" Rick asked as the redhead remained still for a moment before turning around and forcing a smile onto her face as she looked at the brunette.

"Hello Kate," she stated before walking up the stairs, not providing Kate with the opportunity to reply as she disappeared from sight, the brunette standing for a moment as Rick stared at her before shaking his head when she began to pull on her jacket.

"No you can't leave," he declared as she smiled weakly at him before kissing him gently. "She's just tired, it was a long journey, I'm sure she'll be fine after she's got some sleep Kate," Rick begged, not wanting to leave as she cuddled into his arms for a moment.

"You need to spend some time with her without me, I've had you for eighteen days Rick, she needs to spend some time with you now," she declared, knowing that Alexis didn't like her because of the danger she brought into their family and that she probably wouldn't want Kate around while she was home. "I'll see you tomorrow Rick for the event," she whispered, kissing him again as he shook his head before walking out of the apartment as he remained silent. Why couldn't Alexis just love Kate like she used too when she was inspired by the women?

**I'm playing catch up because I've been a terrible updater but I promise to update again tomorrow like I'm supposed too with the Scholarship event and more Alexis/Kate/Rick drama with some Martha thrown in perhaps. **

**Please review, it means so much to me and I love knowing your thoughts and feelings. Is there anything you'd like to see at the scholarship event or between Alexis and Kate? **


	12. 19th December

**19****th**** December **

Unlocking her apartment door, Rick smiled weakly as he crept inside to find that only the lamp by her couch on, the rest of the apartment quickly as he removed his shoes and slowly began to walk towards his bed, stopping when he heard a groan behind him, forcing him to turn around to see Kate curled up on her couch fast asleep with his book in her hands. By the looks of it, she hadn't even made it to bed. Moving towards the couch, Rick smiled as he knelt down beside her and ran his fingers across her cheek, watching as she slowly moved and opened her eyes to look at him.

"Did I fall asleep on the couch again?" she yawned as he nodded and watched her stare at him for a moment. "You're not supposed to be here Castle, this is my apartment," she moaned, the writer laughing as she stood up for a moment.

"Are you wearing my t-shirt?" Rick asked quickly as she stared down at the batman t-shirt that she was wearing that stopped mid-thigh, a small smile covering her face as she turned to face her boyfriend before winking and walking slowly towards her bedroom, the writer following her as she climbed into her own bed for the first time in weeks and patted the space beside her. "Come and cuddle," she yawned, burying her face into her cushion as Rick removed his jeans and t-shirt before sliding into the bed in just his boxers and pulling her into his arms as she smiled weakly. "How's Alexis?" she asked quietly.

"I didn't really see her, she unpacked, came down for some food and then went to bed because she was tired," he admitted, obviously upset about his daughter's lack of excitement about being home. "I didn't invite her to your mom's scholarship because she wasn't going to be here Kate and now I don't know what to do," he admitted as she turned to face him, noticing the lack of smile as she gently ran her fingers across his cheek while he remained perfectly silent.

"You need to do what's best for you and Alexis," she said simply before kissing him. "I can't tell you what to do Rick, you know I can't," she admitted.

"I wish you could," Rick explained as she smiled weakly, kissing him gently before cuddling into his arms and sighing. "I hate you not being at the loft, you should be there Kate," he moaned as Kate laughed, knowing that she'd been feeling it as well when she'd returned back to her apartment the previous evening. "You're moving in Kate, I want you in our home," he stated as she sighed, looking up at him for a moment before shutting her eyes and relaxing. "Kate?" he asked.

"I just want to sleep Castle," she said simply as he groaned before nodding and cuddling her as she remained perfectly silent. "I want to move in too Castle," she added quietly, making him smile as they both began to fall asleep.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Are you cooking?" Kate asked as she stepped into her kitchen, the smell of bacon overwhelming as he smiled across at her before carrying on with preparing their breakfast, a small smile decorating her face as Rick looking up at her as he began to serve, enjoying the sight of her wearing his t-shirt with her mental bed hair. "I can wash it and give it back," she commented as he shook his head and held out the pancakes for her, a small smile covering her face as she leant across and kissed him.

"Keep it, you look sexy," he smiled, her eyes rolling as she kissed him again before remaining silent and sitting down, beginning to eat the meal he'd prepared as he walked over and gently began to massage her shoulders, a small smile covering her face as she continued to eat.

"Not that I'm not enjoying this but you should eat too," she declared as he nodded and moved to sit beside her, enjoying the breakfast as she smiled across at him, unable to stop herself from beaming at him as he stared at her for a moment, still feeling like the luckiest man in the world as she finished her meal and stood up for a moment before pressing a kiss into his hair. "I'll wash up," she admitted as he watched her lift up his empty plate and approach the sink, the writer following her and moving his arms around her waist as she began to wash up.

"Are you coming back to the loft with me?" he asked as she remained silent for a moment.

"I have to come back, my dress is there and my shoes for the event," she admitted, knowing that she'd planned to get ready with him and leave from the loft because Alexis wasn't going to be home yet. "How angry will she be if I turn up at the loft?" she asked quietly as he buried his face into her hair, not knowing what to say as she finished washing up and turned to face him, a small smile covering her face as she looked up at him. "We should get dressed," she whispered, kissing him gently as he nodded.

"I hate that Alexis is being difficult, she's usually so happy about things and she used to love you," he whispered as Kate stared at him for a moment.

"She knows now the kind of danger you loving me involves," she whispered as he shook his head, opening his mouth to speak but stopping when she pressed a finger to his lips. "She knows that being with me could end up with you getting killed," she declared as he watched her for a moment. "You could die being with me Rick, you could get shot or tortured or freeze and if I can't imagine losing you, Alexis must be so scared about you getting hurt," she announced, kissing him quickly as he clung onto her for a moment. "I love you and I can't imagine losing you," she declared, kissing him again as her fists dug into the t-shirt he was wearing. "I understand how scared she must feel Rick about me being involved in your life but I'm not going to give you up, I want to be selfish," she stated as he lifted her up so she was sat on the kitchen side, her legs wrapping around him as he looked at her. "I'm scared."

"I love you, I love you so much," he said quietly, kissing her quickly before smiling against her lips. "We need to get dressed and go to the loft detective so stop being so utterly gorgeous and get your ass in that room of yours," he said as she nodded and smiled, climbing off the side before moving towards her bedroom.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Oh darling, you look beautiful," Martha smiled as she walked into the spare bedroom to find Kate standing in front of the mirror in the full length teal dress that she was wearing, a small smile decorating her face as she turned to look at the elegantly dressed redhead who was wearing a deep red full length outfit. "And the dress suits you perfectly," she added as Kate nodded and laughed, feeling like a princess even though she'd never admit that to anyone. "Richard's pacing up and down downstairs, I think he's excited to see what you look like and he'll have the biggest shock of his life when he sees you," Martha explained as Kate blushed and nodded slowly, unable to get over how perfect the dress actually was.

"I better go and stop him worrying," Kate nodded as Martha watched her in amazement, noticing how graceful she was as she approached the door, conflicting practically with the hard persona she acted like when she was acting like at work. Opening the door, Kate quickly walked down the corridor, the smile remaining on her face as she approached the stairs, hearing Rick pacing up and down downstairs as she rolled her eyes and slowly walked down the stairs. "You look handsome," she declared, the writer stopping and staring at her in shock as she smiled and walked towards him. "Your tie matches me perfectly," she whispered against his lips before kissing him while his hands moved to rest on her back.

"You look even better than I could have ever imagined when I bought this," he admitted as Kate bit into her lip, his fingers lacing with hers as she stared at him in amazement. This was really happening, her mother's scholarship was really going to happen and it was all because of the amazing man in her life.

"Where are you going?" a familiar voice asked as Rick turned to see Alexis staring at them as she entered the apartment, confusion covering her face as Kate squeezed Rick's hand and gently pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"I'll meet you in the car," she said quietly as he nodded and watched her move towards the door and disappear from sight as Alexis crossed her arms.

"Dad?" Alexis asked.

"It's the night of Kate's mom's scholarship," he admitted as Alexis stared at him. "Alexis I was going to invite you but you were supposed to be with your friends and with your behaviour towards Kate at the moment I don't think it would be good for you to be there," he declared as shock covered the redhead's face as Martha walked down the stairs. "Mother, Kate's going down to the car if you want to join her," Rick stated as Martha watched the interaction between father and daughter.

"Is everything okay?" Martha asked.

"Everything's fine grams, I was just telling dad that I have plans for the evening," she stated, walking over to the older woman to press a kiss to her cheek before disappearing towards the stairs and out of sight.

"Richard…" Martha began.

"Just leave it mother, just leave it tonight," he stated before walking out of the door, shock covering his face when he saw Kate standing in the corridor. "I thought you were going to the car," he said quietly as she shrugged and moved towards him, kissing him quickly before Martha stepped out and shut the door, forcing the couple apart.

"Are we ready to go darlings?" Martha asked as Kate and Rick silently nodded, the brunette taking hold of his hand as they approached the elevator. "Richard you really need to talk to Alexis about everything," Martha began as they entered the metal box.

"Mother please," Rick began.

"Rick we do need to talk to her," Kate stated as confusion covered his face.

"We?"

"Well you are my boyfriend and it is our relationship that's causing the issue," she shrugged as Rick smiled at her.

"I just fell even more in love with you," Rick declared, laughing when Kate nudged her elbow into his side.

"Shut up Castle."

XOOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Oh Rick," Kate sighed as she stepped into the building and stared at the amazing decoration that filled the elegant room, her mother's favourite flowers decorating every table and the dim lighting make everything slightly more romantic as she clung onto his hand in amazement. Had he really done all of this for her and her mother? "This is so beautiful," she whispered as he led her further into the room, the large amount of people around her shocking her as she took in everyone who had come to support her mother's legacy. "Thank you Rick," she said quietly, leaning up to kiss him as he wrapped his arms around her.

"We've got a silent auction, a dance floor, a five course meal, everything you could imagine Kate, it's here," he declared as she kissed him for a moment before separating and moving away, smiling at the sight of Esposito and Lanie dancing on the dance floor already, the dress Rick had purchased for the ME showing her figure perfectly and clearly making Javier stop from looking at anyone else as he watched her in amazement. "Would you like to dance?" he asked as she nodded, following him onto the dance floor before their arms wrapped around each other and they slowly began to dance to the music, swaying gently as she remained close to him, her head now resting against his shoulder as they moved together perfectly.

"I never ever imagined that this would happen," Kate said quietly.

"Us or this?" he questioned as she stared up at him for a moment before laughing and placing her head back onto his shoulder again, enjoying being close to him around everyone.

"This, us, everything," she admitted as he nodded and looked down at her, enjoying watching how comfortable she was with him now.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOX

Finishing her dessert in silence, Kate continued to watch as images of her mother were projected onto a wall, some of them containing her fathers while others contained her at various ages. Watching as the video of her mother cradling her after birth, Kate smiled as she looked across to see Lanie, Javier, Jenny and Kevin staring at the video in amazement while her father beamed at the film he'd taken, Rick's hand slowly moving to rest on her shoulder as he stood up, the brunette looking up at him as he smiled at her.

"Time for my speech Kate," he stated as Kate nodded, smiling against his lips when he gently pressed a kiss to hers before slowly moving towards the stage while the video began to come to an end. "Ladies and gentleman," he began as Kate smiled for a moment, unable to stop herself from smiling as she watched him in amazement. "We are all here tonight to celebrate an amazing woman, a woman who fought for justice for everyone who deserved it," he declared as Kate bit into her lip for a moment while she watched him. "Johanna Beckett was a committed lawyer, loving wife and mother and an inspiration to many, whether in her working life or in a personal life," he declared as Kate nodded slowly. "And tonight we're here to celebrate her life and raise money for a scholarship in her memory, something that would have meant so much to Johanna herself and means so much to her daughter, Kate," he declared before looking across at her for a moment as she smiled and nodded again. "I want to thank everyone for coming and for everyone who has gotten involved in our silent auction to raise money for this amazing cause and the prizes will be given out soon," he announced before moving away from the microphone, applause filling the room as the writer quickly approached the table.

"Was that okay?" Rick asked as he sat down beside Kate.

"It was perfect Rick, better than I could imagine actually," she said simply before leaning across and kissing her, both Kevin and Javier groaning loudly as their girlfriends nudged their elbows into their sides to stop them from being childish. "Thank you," she smiled, turning to see couples on the dance floor again. "Come and dance with me," she announced, standing quickly as he followed her onto the dance floor before wrapping his arms tightly around her as she laughed and began to kiss his neck gently "This has been perfect."

"Hmm, this is getting even better," he commented as she laughed against his skin before looking up at him for a moment. "I can't believe how beautiful you look," he admitted as she rolled her eyes, laughing when the writer turned her before pulling her back into his arms. "Jenny and Kevin look better today," he commented quietly as Kate looked across to see Jenny and Ryan dancing together, the petit blonde's head buried into his shoulder as he stared down at her. "I hope it happens for them."

"I know," she replied. "They want to start a family and they'd be amazing parents," she admitted.

"Can you ever see yourself as a mom Kate?" he asked quietly as she stared up at him for a moment, trying to think of an answer for a moment.

"I can see it more now than I used too," she admitted as he beamed. "I can imagine us with a baby one day," she declared before kissing him gently, the two of them remaining still as the kiss continued to develop. "But we need to sort things out with Alexis before we can even think about things like that," she added when they parted, the writer sighing as he nodded and rested his forehead against hers for a moment. "Why don't we have lunch with her tomorrow and talk about everything with her?" she asked.

"Katherine Beckett you are amazing," he declared as she shrugged and moved away, going to talk to her father as he watched her in amazement, his mother slowly approaching with a large smile covering her face.

"You are obsessed with that woman Richard," Martha commented as Rick nodded, not bothering to argue as he watched Kate hug her father before the older man left the building, the brunette turning to smile at him before disappearing to join Lanie and Javier. "You'll ask her to marry you by the end of this year Richard, I can tell," the redhead declared before moving away, the writer remaining still as he watched Kate laugh and talk with her colleagues. Was his mother right? Would he give in and ask her to marry him before 2012 ended?


	13. 20th December

**20****th**** December **

Turning in the bed, Kate smiled as she stared down at the floor to find her dress thrown on the floor with Rick's suit except for the shirt that she was wearing now, his arm thrown over her hips as he kept her close for a moment. Turning around again to face him, the brunette smiled as she found Rick staring at her, a small smile covering his face as she laughed and leant across to kiss him, unable to stop her smile growing as he pulled her closer.

"Why don't I go and make some coffee?" Kate asked as he nodded and watched her sit up before running her fingers through her hair and smiling down at him for a moment. "We can have coffee in bed and then I'm going to have to go to work," she commented, kissing him gently before climbing out of the bed and grabbing his dressing gown that was resting on the chair, pulling it on while Rick continued to stare at her, relaxing back as she walked out of the room. Approaching the kitchen, Kate smiled as she began to make two coffees, her fingers plaiting her hair as she waited for the machine to finish before turning, shock covering her face when she found Alexis staring at her. "Hi," she said quietly as Alexis nodded and began to move away. "Alexis," Kate called out, stopping the redhead who turned to face her. "Can we talk?" she asked, the teenager shrugging as she slowly approached the kitchen again.

"What do you want to talk about?" Alexis questioned as Kate sat down and watched the redhead for a moment before sighing.

"I want to talk about us and your dad and I as well," she admitted as the teenager moved and sat down opposite her while Kate clung onto the mug of warm coffee, knowing that she'd probably have to make another one for the writer. "We used to be friends Alexis," Kate commented as the redhead remained silent, not even looking at the older woman now. "You used to ask me things and come to me for advice and now you can't even look at me when I'm talking to you," she declared as Alexis looked up for a moment.

"That was before you broke my father's heart, almost got him killed and then just reappeared again as his girlfriend," Alexis blurted out as Kate nodded slowly before staring down at the coffee that was slowly getting cold.

"I've made some mistakes in the past but Alexis, I love him and I'm not going to let anything destroy our relationship and I know that if you weren't comfortable with us then he'd do what was best for you but he's my world and I'm not going to let him go without a fight," Kate blurted out as Alexis stared at her for a moment in silence. "And I know I've nearly got him killed but I always try my best to keep him safe, he just doesn't listen sometimes, all the time," she declared as she shook her head for a moment before smiling and taking a sip of the warm liquid.

"You really love him?" Alexis asked as Kate nodded slowly. "He dived in front of a bullet for you Kate. He just did it without even thinking," she said quietly, clearly terrified of her father getting hurt or killed because of the detective.

"I know and he was stupid doing it but if he hadn't, I wouldn't be here and I can't hate him for that. I wouldn't have ever gotten to be with him and love him and become a part of your family if you'll let me," she admitted as Alexis bit into her lip, remaining perfectly silent as Kate stood up and moved towards the redhead. "You and I were close once and I would like to try to be your friend again Alexis because you're a wonderful person and I don't want to cause a divide between you and your dad, I want everything to work," she admitted before grabbing the two coffees and smiling weakly at the redhead before silently walking towards Rick's bedroom.

"You took a long time detective. Did you get lost between here and the kitchen?" Rick commented as she shrugged and passed him the coffee before sitting on the side of the bed beside him, unable to remove the small smile from her face as he stared at her for a moment. Hearing a knock at the door, Kate turned to see Alexis standing nervously in the doorway. "Morning pumpkin," Rick smiled as the redhead nodded slowly, her fingers playing with the bottom of her t-shirt as she looked at the brunette.

"Kate, I was thinking that maybe we could go out this afternoon or something," Alexis admitted as Kate nodded, smiling at her before Alexis walked out of the room, shock covering Rick's face as Kate turned to look at him.

"What is going on?" he asked.

"Nothing for you to worry about Castle, now drink your coffee," she laughed, leaning forward to kiss him before moving away and approaching the en-suite as he finished his coffee.

XOOOXOXOXXOXOXO

"You can ask me anything if you want, anything that will make you less nervous," Kate commented as she looked across at Alexis who had her hands resting on the hot chocolate she'd purchased as they sat in the corner of the almost empty coffee shop. "Alexis, if there's anything you want to know you can ask. Whether it's about me or the job or anything…" she began.

"How safe is my dad?" Alexis blurted out as Kate bit into her lip for a moment.

"I won't lie to you and say he's one hundred per cent safe but he has his vest and I'm there and Ryan and Esposito are there to protect him and he's extremely good at getting us out of situations," Kate admitted as the redhead nodded slowly, knowing that was the answer she'd been expecting. "I know everyone sees him childish and unable to take anything seriously but he's great at the precinct and there's so many times that I would've died if he hadn't saved me," she declared before shaking her head and laughing for a moment.

"What?" she asked.

"There was a guy who was shooting at us once and your dad's brilliant idea of getting us out of there safely was to open a bottle of champagne and once the guy was arrested, he just offered me a glass for celebration," Kate smiled, not surprised when the redhead began to laugh for a moment at the idea. "He's saved my life so many times Alexis and I'll never give up protecting him, whether we're together or not. He's my best friend, my partner and my boyfriend and I won't stop trying to protect him and one day I might not succeed and he might get hurt but I'll never stop trying," she stated as Alexis nodded slowly.

"Do you really want to move into the loft?" Alexis asked quietly as Kate shrugged.

"I want you to be comfortable with me there, it's your family home and I don't want you to not want to come home because I'm living there," Kate admitted while Alexis took a sip of her hot chocolate and stared at the other woman in silence.

"You make my dad really happy, I don't think I've ever seen him this happy with someone and I'm not there anymore and I don't want him to be on his own, he needs company and people and noise," she admitted as Kate smiled and nodded, knowing Rick made her happier than she'd ever been with her previous boyfriends and hardly ever seemed to be at the loft when there was no one else. "I want you to move into the loft, I think dad needs you and you are practically living there anyway Kate, you know where everything is and grams says you spend more time there than you do at home."

"Really?" Kate asked in shock.

"Yeah," she said quietly as Kate beamed.

"Thank you Alexis, thank you so much," Kate laughed in amazement before she finished her own coffee before smiling at the redhead was staring down at her cell phone. "Go and see your friends," Kate smiled as Alexis looked up at her.

"Really? Is that okay?" she questioned as Kate nodded for a moment and watched Alexis stand up and pull her coat on. "I haven't seen her in weeks and she's going on holiday tomorrow."

"Alexis it's fine, I'll tell your dad you've gone out with friends. Will you be back in time for dinner?" she asked.

"I don't know, I'll text him," she declared, wrapping her scarf around her neck before looking at the brunette. "Don't hurt him Kate, he loves you and I don't think he could cope losing," Alexis admitted before walking out of the coffee shop as Kate remained silent for a moment before shaking her head in shock. That hadn't gone exactly as she'd originally expected.

OXOOXOXOXOXXOXOO

"You were gone for a long time," Rick commented as he opened the apartment door to see Kate standing in the corridor, her smile growing as she leant up and kissed him briefly before walking towards his office, clutching onto a large bag as the writer watched in confusion. Following her into his office, Rick watched as she slowly removed her copies of his novels and began to plan them onto the shelves. "What are you doing?"

"Moving in," she said simply as he nodded slowly and relaxed into the chair, watching as her well read books merged perfectly with his own on the shelves in front of him.


	14. 21st, 22nd and 23rd December

**21****st**** December **

"Castle I'm home and I brought Chinese," Kate called out a she unlocked the apartment door and stepped inside, her hands full of the bags of Chinese take-out that she'd collected on the way home from the precinct, as she turned and stared inside the apartment, shock covering her face as she took in the changes around her. "Castle," she said quickly, resting the Chinese down on the kitchen side as the writer slowly walked out of his office, clearly nervous as he watched her from the safe distance between them. "What the hell is going on?" she asked as he smiled.

"Surprise," he called out as she rolled her eyes, crossing her arms across her chest as he slowly walked towards her. "Just trust me will you Kate?" he asked as he held his hand out, the detective sighing as she took hold of his hand and allowed him to lead her towards the couch again, her smile growing as she stared at her cushions that were mixed with his, creating a mixed collection in his apartment, their apartment now. "I couldn't wait for you to move in Kate so I thought, why not start moving her into the apartment while she's at work?" he smiled as she bit into her lip, noticing all her random belongings and collections that were now sitting beside his own possessions. "Wait until you see our bedroom," he whispered in her ear as she laughed and followed him towards their bedroom, her smile growing as she stepped in through the office to see more of her books piled up on the floor. "Yeah we need to buy some more book shelves, two obsessive readers in the same house isn't the best idea if there isn't enough storage," he admitted as she nodded. "I'm also going to order you a desk."

"So it'll be our office," she commented as he watched her, taking in her amazement as she ran her fingers across his desk. "I get to work in the office where my favourite books were written," she observed as Rick nodded, moving towards her to kiss her but laughing when she moved away to stare at her collection of his books that rested perfectly on the shelf beside the works of other classic crime writers.

"I was thinking that you're picture, that amazing one of a woman and the planes could go behind your desk," he commented as she nodded and listened to everything he was saying. "I was thinking about moving my desk as well so they were opposite sides of the room and I would have an easier view to stare at you from," he declared as she laughed and nodded. "You could go on this side of the room," he declared, pointing to the right hand side as she approached it and turned to look at him, noticing that he was standing on the side of the room that he was contemplating moving too.

"Good enough view for creepy staring?" she asked.

"Perfect view for creepy staring," he joked as she rolled her eyes and slowly moved towards the bedroom door.

"Did you go through any of the boxes in my room?" she asked as he shook his head, shock covering her face as he walked towards her and wrapped his arms around her hips.

"I didn't go through any boxes or drawers I've not been allowed into before and I didn't look at any photo albums I found, I want you to trust me Kate and I want you to let me in rather than just being annoyed when I force myself into your life," he declared, the detective smiling before she leant up and kissed him.

"Hurry up and show me our room so we can go and eat Castle. I've had a long day and I want to cuddle on the couch," she whispered against his lips before he pulled away and opened the bedroom door, allowing her to step inside to take in what he'd done during the day. "Oh Castle," she said in shock as she turned to face the writer who was watching her, obviously desperate to know her opinions. "It's perfect," she said quietly as she approached the bedside table that held a lamp and her jewellery box, her fingers running gently across it as she looked across the room, taking in how perfect everything looked. "You did all of this in one day?" she asked.

"I was motivated by the thought of having my detective in our home forever," he declared as her eyebrows rose.

"Your detective?" she questioned.

"Too far?"

XOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Sitting in her apartment, Kate sighed as she stared at the numerous boxes that were now filling her apartment, packed with the numerous possessions collected over the years. It was bizarre, seeing the apartment that she was beginning to feel like home, completely empty and dark. Feeling Rick's arms creep around her body, Kate smiled as she relaxed back against him, her eyes shutting as he pressed a kiss into her dark hair.

"It's so weird, I've never moved in with a man before," she admitted as he smiled.

"I guess I'm the real thing then Detective Beckett," he promised as she turned to face him, smiling as she stared at him for a moment before running her fingers across his face as he watched her.

"I have one more thing to do Rick," she admitted as he nodded slowly and watched as she laced her fingers with his before leading him towards the window and stepping away from him to open it, revealing the complicated murder board that she'd hidden for so long as he watched in silence, not knowing what to say.

"We can find somewhere for it at the loft, somewhere private," Rick commented as she shook her head and smiled weakly at the image of her smiling mother.

"No Rick," she said simply as shock covered his face for a moment. "No, I think it's time," she admitted as he moved his arms around her. "These past few weeks at your loft without this, without the case, have been some of the best in my life and I don't want to lose the happiness I've felt and yes maybe one day, I'll go back to her case but I need to start living my life. I'm in my thirties, I've got a good career and I'm moving in with the man that loves me and I want to start having a future," she declared passionately before turning to face him and pressing a kiss to his lips. "I want my future."

"We'll keep it in a box, we'll keep it somewhere safe in case you need it," he promised, the brunette nodding before she slowly walked towards the board, Rick watching silently as she removed the photos and notes. This was her turn to have her life back!

**22****nd**** December **

"I think Kate suits the loft dad," Alexis commented as she sat opposite him in the small café, a gentle smile covering her face as she stared at her father who was holding onto the hot chocolate he'd purchased. "I think Kate's amazing for you dad, I think she's been what's missing," the redhead stated as the writer nodded slowly and stared at his daughter in amazement. "And I'm sorry that I was horrid to you and her about your whole relationship. It's clearly what you want and she makes you very happy dad," she declared as she looked down, Rick sighing as he reached across and took hold of her hand.

"Kate understands, I understand," he smiled as Alexis nodded slowly and smiled weakly before taking a sip of her own hot chocolate and sighing. "I think the loft looks great with her there too," Rick admitted as Alexis smiled, seeing how happy he was at just the thought of Kate now living them. "I was thinking of doing something big this Christmas, something that breaks away from tradition," he admitted as the redhead stared at him for a moment. "I want a big family Christmas, all of the family and I think we need it this year," he declared as she watched him, a small smile decorating her face as she nodded. "I think it's time that the Castle's started changing with the times too."

"I agree dad," Alexis smiled as he nodded and pulled out his cell phone, seeing a message from Kate flashing up on the screen. Opening it, Rick smiled at the quick 'come back soon' that she'd sent before sending a quick 'I'll see you soon' and smiling across at his daughter who was finishing her drink. "To new beginnings dad," the redhead smiled as she held up her almost empty mug, the writer smiling as he lifted his and tapped his against hers as she laughed.

"And to family as they continue to grow," he smiled, Alexis beaming as she fell silent for a moment.

"Is our family going to continue to grow dad? Are you and Kate contemplating having some little Castle babies in the future?" she teased as Rick smiled and shrugged before they both stood up, the writer moving to wrap his arms around his daughter as she laughed. "I think I'd like a brother or sister dad," Alexis declared as they walked out of the small coffee shop together while Rick laughed.

"I think I'd like you to have a brother or sister one day," the writer smiled as Alexis cuddled into side, the two of them walking down the street silently. "Also seeing a pregnant Kate would be amazing, no coffee, raging hormones, I think I'll definitely be hiding her gun," he laughed as Alexis rolled her eyes.

"Kate's going to be an amazing mom one day and any kid is lucky to have you as a dad," she smiled as he shrugged before she elbowed him in the side and laughed. "You are the best dad ever."

"I know," he joked as she rolled her eyes at him.

**23****rd**** December **

"I win, I win," Alexis cheered as Rick groaned and buried his face into his hands while Kate laughed and shook her head at the two Castle's reactions. "Once again dad, I beat you," the redhead teased as the writer glared across at her for a moment before shaking his head, the brunette laughing as Alexis stood up and ran her fingers through her hair for a moment before leaning down and pressing a kiss to her father's head. "I'm going to go to bed, see you tomorrow," the redhead smiled as Kate nodded and watched the teenage disappear from sight up the stairs.

"I can't believe she beat me at Scrabble again Kate, she always beats me at Scrabble," he moaned as he looked across at Kate who rolled her eyes at him for a moment. Relaxing back into the corner of the couch, Kate smiled as the writer moved to rest in-between her legs while his head rested against her chest, her fingers moving to run through his hair as he shut his eyes. "I shouldn't be losing scrabble."

"Castle stop being childish," Kate laughed, pressing a kiss into his hair before smiling at their apartment and how amazing it looked. She'd gone from being the girlfriend who was practically sneaking around because his daughter hated the idea of her to completely moving in and playing board games with them two days before Christmas. It just seemed like the most amazing dream! "Come on Castle, bed time," she declared, nudging him as he groaned and shook his head, remaining against her as she laughed. "2012 has been a long year," she commented as he remained silent, listening to her as she began to undo the buttons of his shirt. "With the shooting and Maddox and then Tyson and you getting arrested, Castle it's been a nightmare this year," she declared as he nodded slowly.

"And yet the best of our partnership," he commented as she nodded and stared at him. "Kate, it's been a scary year and we've nearly lost each other so many times but look at us now. We're living together, we're in a serious relationship, we're in love," he declared as she smiled, her arms wrapping around him as she pressed a kiss to his hair before he stood up and looked at her. "2013 will be even better."

"And I can't wait," Kate declared before climbing off the couch and moving her arms around his neck to kiss him. "Christmas Eve tomorrow," she commented as his arm snuck around her hips, leading her towards their bedroom as she relaxed into his side.

"We've got a lot going on tomorrow detective," he announced as she stared up at him.

"Have we?"

"Well, I like to keep you on your toes detective" he declared as she rolled her eyes at him and smiled as she stepped into the bedroom, moving to pull off her t-shirt off before grabbing her pyjamas while Rick watched in silence. "You are one sexy woman," he stated as he watched her climb into her side of the bed before staring at him as he began to remove his shirt and jeans before climbing into the bed in only his boxers, the brunette cuddling into him as she relaxed into his hold, her eyes shutting as she began to slowly fall asleep in his arms.

**The next two chapters are going to be really Christmassy I promise, it's just in our house it doesn't get very Christmassy until the last two days where it's overly full of Christmas.**

**Anyway, thank you for your amazing reviews and hopefully you enjoy these chapters as well. **


	15. 24th December

**24****th**** December**

"Kate you need to wake up, I have a surprise for you," Rick whispered as he leant across the bed and gently pressed a kiss to her cheek, unable to stop himself from smiling as she turned and buried her face into the pillow before groaning. "Come on Detective Beckett, wake up," the writer announced, lying across his side of the bed as he watched her for a moment, reaching across to play with her hair as she continued to remain still, clearly acting like she was asleep as he stared at her. "Come on Kate, you need to see this," he declared, laughing when Kate reached across and punched her hand into his side. "That wasn't fair," he moaned, his voice childlike as she turned her head to look at him.

"I was sleeping Rick," she said quietly as he nodded and leant across to kiss her, not surprised that she didn't deepen the kiss. "It's Christmas Eve Castle; I want to have a lie in on my holiday. Can't this surprise wait?" Kate asked as Rick shook his head and climbed of the bed, standing at the foot of it as Kate remained still, clearly not planning on getting up yet.

"Come on Kate, you'll love this," Rick wined as she shook her head and remained silent, not wanting to move or get out of the security of their bed. "I'll start singing if you don't get out of bed in the next two seconds," he warned, groaning when he felt the pillow she'd thrown smash into his chest while she smirked and moved to cuddle into his side of the bed. "Right that's it," Rick declared, lifting up the duvet before crawling up the duvet, the brunette's eyes opening suddenly when Rick's lips begin to press against her stomach.

"Richard Castle get off me right now," she warned as he shook his head, continuing to roll up her t-shirt while pressing kisses to her skin. "Fine, I'll come and see your surprise," she declared, her eyes rolling as Rick climbed off the bed and stared at her for a moment before taking her hand and watching her climb out from underneath the duvet and grabbed his robe, pulling it on over her t-shirt and his boxers that she was wearing. "Next year I get to lie in on Christmas Eve?" she asked.

"Next year you get to lie in I promise," he promised, pressing a kiss to her cheek gently before she walked out of the bedroom and through the office, the writer following slowly as he watched her open the door to enter the living room.

"Surprise," a crowd of people shouted as Rick laughed at the sight of Kate jumping in shock before disappearing into the other room. Approaching the living room, Rick smiled at the sight of Kate cuddling her father while Kevin, Jenny, Lanie and Javier stood smiling beside an exhausted Alexis and a beaming Martha.

"So what took you so long Castle?" Javier asked quickly, crossing his arms as the writer quickly glanced across at his girlfriend who was still hugging her father, clearly happy to see him again.

"Someone didn't want to get out of bed today," Rick commented as Kate glared across at him before shrugging and moving away from her father, Jim smiling as he watched Kate sit down on the couch and yawn, her fingers running through her hair as everyone looked at her. "If someone hadn't had a late night…"

"If someone hadn't gotten his ass kicked by his daughter at Scrabble and was desperate to prove he was the supreme winner, I would have had an early night," she replied as everyone around them laughed, glad to see that their partnership hadn't changed since they started a relationship.

"I can't believe you moved in without telling me Kate, the last time I heard from you you were just dating," Lanie commented as Kate laughed, watching as the ME moved to sit down beside her while Rick entered the kitchen and hugged his daughter, amazed at how exhausted she looked. "Thank god you started getting a move on," Lanie whispered quietly so no one else could hear them while Kate smiled and looked across at Rick who was plaiting Alexis' hair back while the redhead yawned and buried her face into her hands.

"I couldn't imagine myself at the apartment without him anymore," Kate said simply as she looked across at everyone. "Can I just ask why everyone's here? Not in a bad way or anything," she added quickly to her question as Rick laughed, realising that he hadn't explained the whole plan to her yet. "Castle…"

"You wanted a family Christmas, I brought you a proper family Christmas," Rick announced as Kate bit into her lip, wishing the writer was closer so she could kiss him. "No one was leaving the city or seeing their families so I thought, why not all come together for a proper family Christmas and seeing that it's your first one at the loft, why not make it a large celebration?" he explained, hoping that Kate wasn't angry at the idea.

"Sounds amazing, are you all staying tonight?" Kate questioned.

"Yes," Kevin and Jim said at the same time before chucking, Jenny cuddling into her husband's side as Kate watched her in silence. She looked pale and nervous but she had a large smile on her face and that was an improvement to the last time she'd seen the petit blonde.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Katherine Beckett are you in a kitchen?" Lanie asked in shock as she walked down the stairs to find the brunette in the kitchen with Rick, the brunette smiling across at her friend as she nodded and began to help the writer with preparing vegetables, looking across to see Alexis curled up on the couch fast asleep. "So you two are the real deal now? Proper relationship, no turning back," Lanie commented as Rick nodded and smiled across at Kate before moving away to collect something from the cupboard that they needed.

"I think we made that clear when Kate moved in," Rick smiled as Lanie nodded at what he'd said.

"What about you and Esposito? Are you any closer to being more serious?" Kate asked as she looked across at her friend who shrugged and looked across, her eyes rolling at the sight of Ryan and Esposito deeply engrossed in one of Rick's videos game, Javier suddenly cheering as Kevin shook his head while Jenny laughed at the interaction. Clearly Esposito was beating Kevin, as usual! "I thought you were trying to be more serious that last time."

"So did I but I don't think Javier really understands commitment and I can't imagine ever moving in with him, he likes his own space too much," Lanie declared before excusing herself and moving towards the two men, her lips pressing a kiss to Javier's head before she sat down.

"I think he'll surprise her," Rick said quietly as his arm snuck around Kate's hips.

"I hope so because I don't think Lanie's going to wait forever, however much she loves him," Kate commented before leaning up and kissing him, enjoying being able to open about her love for him in front of their friends and family. "I love you Castle, I'm sorry for being annoying this morning."

"I kind of love grumpy Kate in the morning, she's so different to normal Kate," he admitted as she rolled her eyes and kissed him again. "Let's finish this and then we can show the boys how it's done detective."

XOOXXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Right I'm going to go to bed, I'll see all of you tomorrow morning," Martha smiled as the group said goodnight and watched her disappear up the stairs before Jim Beckett yawned and excused himself, pressing a kiss into his daughter's hair before he slowly walked towards the guest bedroom and disappeared for the evening.

"I can't believe it's Christmas tomorrow," Alexis admitted as the three detective's nodded.

"It's actually three minutes until Christmas day," Kate declared, staring down at her watched as she remained cuddled up against the writer, Rick smiling as he looked down at his girlfriend before glancing across at his daughter.

"I think I'm going to head to bed too," Jenny admitted, standing quickly as Kevin looked at her before standing up. "Stay here with your friends," the blonde smiled as he shook his head and kissed her gently, everyone watching the couple in silence to see whether they'd started fighting again. "I don't want to you to miss out."

"Jenny stop worrying," Kevin declared as he wrapped his arm around her. "See you tomorrow," the detective smiled at his friends before leading Jenny away from the group and towards their own bedroom for the evening.

"Do you think they're doing okay?" Alexis asked gently as both Javier and Kate nodded.

"They've not been having any issues and Ryan's been happier at work. He's had been kicked out yet and she's not disappeared to her parents. I think they've sorted themselves out," Javier announced before staring across at Lanie and smiling. "Ready for bed?" he asked.

"We don't need to go to bed at the same time," Lanie commented.

"I know but you'll wake me up with your cold feet," he moaned, Kate smiling while Rick muffled his laugh by burying his face into Kate's hair.

"I guess I should go to bed then," Lanie stated, standing up before turning to look at Kate and Rick. "Thanks for a great evening, see you tomorrow," she declared before stepping away. "Javi hurry up or you'll be on the floor," the ME threatened, Javier quickly standing up and running after his girlfriend, Kate and Alexis both laughing at the detective.

"I guess that means we should go to bed too," Alexis yawned before standing up and approaching her father and Kate, kissing their foreheads before she smiled and quickly moved towards the stairs, disappearing up them silently while Kate turned to face the writer as the time changed to midnight.

"Merry Christmas," Rick smiled against Kate's lips as she watched him in silence for a moment.

"Merry Christmas," Kate repeated against his lips before kissing him and smiling, cuddling into his hold before shutting her eyes, enjoying her first celebrated Christmas since her mother's death.


	16. 25th December

**25****th**** December **

Turning in their bed, Kate smiled as she found herself looking at the writer who was already awake and beaming at her, a gentle laugh leaving her lips as she leant across and kissed him, still trying to get used to the fact that she was going to be waking up next to him for the rest of her life. Wrapping his arms around her, Rick smiled as she rested her head against his chest before sighing and relaxing into his arms.

"Merry Christmas Kate," Rick smiled as he pressed a kiss into his hair, a smile covering her face as she heard the door creak open. "Merry Christmas pumpkin," Rick added as he looked across to see Alexis standing in the doorway in just her pyjamas, a small smile covering her face as she entered the room while Kate sat up and smiled across at the younger woman. "Are you the only one awake?" the writer questioned as Alexis quickly shook her head.

"Ryan and Jenny have been awake for a while but they're staying in there room, I think Jenny's come down with something," the redhead admitted as Kate nodded slowly, watching as Alexis moved up the bed to cuddle into her father's side while Kate climbed off the bed and approached the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Rick asked as Kate turned to face him.

"It's the morning, I need a coffee before I deal with any more people," she stated simply as Rick laughed and watched her walk out of the room. Stepping into the kitchen, Kate smiled as she began to prepare her coffee, humming to herself as she heard someone creak on the stairs. Turning, Kate smiled at an exhausted Kevin as he walked towards her. "You okay?" she asked as he nodded and yawned.

"Where do you keep your glasses Kate?" the Irish detective asked quietly as Kate moved and quickly collected one from the cupboard, passing it to him before watching as he poured water into the glass before staring at the brunette. "She's being sick, I think she's still sick. We probably shouldn't have come but she's desperately wanted to come here for Christmas," he commented as Kate nodded slowly, not knowing what to say to him as he smiled weakly before walking towards the stairs and disappearing from sight.

XOOXOXOXXOXOXOO

"Nice pyjamas doctor Parish," Rick teased as Lanie glared up at him before sitting down on the couch and cuddling into Javier's arms while Kevin and Jenny sat together silently on the same chair, the blonde sitting on his laps as he kept his arms around her, Kate smiling at the two couples as she walked past both her father and the writer and sat down beside the boyfriend who looked across at her for a moment. "So are we going to open presents?" the writer questioned as Kate rolled her eyes at his impatience.

"He's always been impatient, ever since he was a child. It almost came to the point that I nearly locked him in his room just to get some more sleep," Martha smiled as she carried her green tea towards the living room and sat down in the armchair, everyone beaming at the redhead's comment before they all relaxed back.

"Who wants to give their presents first?" Alexis questioned as Jenny held her hand up for a second, Alexis quickly passing Jenny's present over and smiling at the blonde who quickly turned to face her husband who stared at her in silence.

"Merry Christmas," Jenny smiled as Kevin took the small parcel and quickly unwrapped it, confusion covering his face as he lifted out the tiny police officer costume.

"Jenny I won't fit in this and I don't own anything that will," he admitted as Kate shook her head, unable to stop the smile that was growing on her face as she stared at the couple.

"But baby Ryan will Kevin," she stated as shock covered his face before he squealed and tightly wrapped his arms around her before he gently pressed a kiss to his lips while everyone else cheered. "We're having a baby Kevin, it's actually happening this time," Jenny declared as Kevin nodded and quickly kissed her before smiling at everyone else.

"Congratulations," Rick and Kate both said together as everyone else nodded.

"My turn," Javier quickly announced as everyone turned to face the second couple, unable to stop themselves from laughing at the sight of Lanie's eyebrows raised while Javier stared at her in silence for a moment. "Merry Christmas Lanie," he said quietly as Alexis passed him the tiny box he's wrapped before passing it to the ME who quickly unwrapped it and lifted out the key.

"I already have a key to your apartment, you still lock me out," Lanie complained as Javier laughed and took hold of the key for a moment.

"This one's different Lanie," he said simply. "This ones the key to the apartment that I want you to live in," Javier declared as shock covered Lanie's face at his comment. "I want you to move in with me Lanie Parish."

"Are you joking? You don't do commitment," she said in shock.

"But I love you," Javier said happily as Lanie remained silent for a moment. "And I think I'm okay with being committed to you," he added, everyone laughing when Lanie kissed him quickly.

"Kate, this is my present to you. I'm sorry it's not wrapped but I only finished it last night," the writer explained as he passed her a Christmas themed bag, confusion covering her face as she reached inside and lifted out the thick notebook, her smile growing as she opened it to see his scribbled handwriting on every page, occasionally with a picture slipped inside.

"What is it?" she asked quietly as he laughed and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

"It's you, everything I've ever noticed about you since the first time we met," he said simply as she bit into her lip for a moment before leaning in and kissing him, unable to stop her smile growing as she read passages of his descriptions about her, taking in the small things he'd noticed like how she brushed her hair away from her face and the elephants on her desk.

"This is perfect, thank you," Kate said quietly before kissing him again and reaching across for her present. "This is one of mine Rick, I'll give you the other one later," she promised as his eyebrows rose.

"Is it sexy?" Rick questioned as both Alexis and Martha groaned.

"Richard." "Dad," the two redheads moaned together as Rick laughed at their disgust, earning a hit from the brunette before he slowly opened the envelope and lifted out the small note.

"Two weeks at your dad's cabin, whenever I choose?" he asked as she nodded. "Best present ever," he cheered against her lips as she rolled her eyes at him for a brief moment before relaxing as everyone else around them began to open their gifts. "So do I have to give you advance notice if I want to cash in my holiday?" he asked.

"At least a couple of days in advance Castle, I need to tell Gates and she won't be happy with me taking any time off to go and have fun with you without work," she admitted as she curled into his arms and watched everyone in excitement as they unwrapped and explored the gifts they'd received from everyone else.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Do you think Christmas dinner went okay?" Rick asked quietly as the cab stopped and they climbed out, the writer paying the man before sneaking an arm around the brunette as they began to walk.

"It could have gone better. I mean Lanie and Javier were making out for the majority of the day and your mom successfully managed to pour a whole bottle of wine over my father's white shirt and Alexis' pale dress," she smiled as Rick rolled his eyes, remembering the drama around the table as Jim and Alexis sat covered in red wine and Martha stared at them guiltily.

"Well I think it went well for our first proper family Christmas," Rick nodded as Kate found his hand and stared at him for a moment, not knowing what to say as they continued to approach where they were heading. "Maybe it'll be us next year expecting a baby," he whispered as Kate bit into her lip, remembering how excited Jenny and Kevin had looked at the prospect of having a child together. "I mean, if you want them of course and you're ready," he blurted out as Kate laughed and nodded, kissing him quickly before leading him to where they needed to be before she sighed and stared down at the grave stone. "Merry Christmas mom," Kate said quietly as Rick's arms wrapped around her, her eyes shutting for a moment as she remained cuddled up to him, her fingers moving into her pockets before she took hold of what she wanted. Lifting it out of her pocket, Kate smiled as she unclasped Rick's hand and placed it into his palm, shock covering the writer's face as he looked down at her before opening his palm.

"Kate?" he asked.

"We knew it was going this way anyway and I don't want to spend another year without you because this year has been extraordinary and the first holiday I've enjoyed since my mom died," she admitted as he continued to stare at the ring that was in his hand while Kate glanced across at the grave stone, knowing that Rick had made this Christmas one of her best and most memorable. "Richard Castle will you marry me?"

"Yes," he smiled as she laughed and kissed him quickly, unable to stop herself from smiling at the thought. "I love you," he said quietly as she cuddled into his arms and remained silent, the writer staring down at the grave stone for a moment. "Thank you Mrs Beckett for your beautiful daughter and merry Christmas, wherever you are," he whispered as Kate smiled and kissed him.

"I love you fiancée," she said simply as he laughed and kept her close, both of them trying to take in the whole situation.

**Thank you for your amazing reviews for this story and I hope you like the ending and well, Merry Christmas to everyone. I hope you all had an amazing holiday and had a great time with your friends and family. **


End file.
